The Longer Road
by Ryuujin96
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have failed the true genin test along with their teams, if they want to truly become shinobi they will be forced to take a longer road. Naruto/Hinata. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note. The disclaimer and any author note except for this chapter will only be at the end of the chapter.**

 **The Longer Road.** **Chapter one.**

The night before **.**

Naruto smiled as he lay on grass of the Hyuga clan's garden, having been invited over by Hinata to hang out. On his left lying next to him was his best friend Hinata and on his right was their little sister Hanabi...Well adopted little sister in his case. As he looked over at the Hyuga sisters he frowned as he remembered how he and Hinata first met. The day he made his first friend.

 _Four years ago the day the academy starts._

 _Naruto was excited as he ran through the Konoha forest on his way home; it was a path he often took after his pranks so he knew this path well. 'Hokage jiji said I'm going to Ninja school.' Naruto thought happily. The blond boy had heard of the cool jutsu ninja could use and he was eager to learn them. All of a sudden Naruto saw a little girl of about his age with midnight blue hair dash in front of him not to far away and chasing her were three older boys soon after._

" _I'd better check this out." Naruto said to himself as he dashed off in pursuit._

 _And when he caught up he was glad he followed his gut; seeing as the boy in the middle had the girl by the hair and was about to give her a knuckle sandwich. So Naruto did what he felt was right and leaped forward._

 _"HEY, YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HER ALONE." The blond shouted and drawing all the attention towards himself._

" _Uzumaki… What the hell are you doing here?" lackey number one said._

" _You had better get lost brat before we do to you what we're going to do to this bastard Hyuga here." The leader said menacingly as he tightened his hold on the blue haired girl._

 _The girl flinched at that._

" _IF YOU DON'T LEAVE HER ALONE I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ALL OF YOU… DATTEBAYO!" The blond boy loudly exclaimed._

 _The three boys laughed._

"I'd like to see you try _Uzumaki." The leader chuckled as he dropped the Hyuga girl roughly to the ground causing the girl to yelp in pain._

 _Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and got into a sloppy taijutsu stance; which caused the three bullies to laugh._

" _What kind of stance is that?" The leader mocked and to add insult to injury the bully didn't even adopting a fighting stance._

" _Man you must really want to get your ass kicked coming into a fight with such shitty taijutsu. Lackey one laughed._

 _Your guard is wide open." Lackey two mocked._

 _The little girl looked on in fear; not for herself but for her blond, blue eyes savior. She knew from the blond boy's posture that he had no fighting experience and was about to get beaten up and her fears proved to be true not long afterwards._

 _Naruto charged with a yell and threw a wild punch at the leader, but the older boy merely side stepped and buried his fist deep into Naruto's gut causing the blond boy to double over in pain._

 _The Hyuga girls fear turned to a look of horror as the ringleaders two friends joined in and surrounded the blond boy. But that horror soon turned into determination, Hinata felt the determination to not let someone else get hurt for her sake well up inside her. So with a confidence she didn't know she had Hinata stood up, and in that moment she had finally found her fighting spirit._

" _I told you that it was a bad idea to get involved Uzumaki and you didn't listen. Now we're going to beat the living shit out of you. "The leader said with a smirk on his face as his friends laughed cruelly._

" _Byakugan!" The four boys heard the Hyuga girl shout._

 _The three bullies turned to see the blue haired girl was in taijutsu stance._

 _The leader laughed, "So the weak little Hyuga suddenly grew a spine." This got a round of laughter from his two friends._

 _Hinata's face was a stoic mask, however, "Leave him alone and walk away… This is the only warning I will give you." The little girl said with a slight stutter._

" _Oh, and what'll you do if we don't?" The lead bully asked as he backhanded the blond boy._

" _Gah" Naruto grunted in pain as his head was forced to face plant into the ground due to the strength of the hit. This caused another round of laughter from ringleader and his lackeys._

" _That does it." Hinata exclaimed softly as she made her move._

 _An instant later she dashed at the leader; moving too fast for the older boy to react. Hinata then hit him with one palm strike to the stomach and the leader dropped like a sack of potatoes. He was out like a light before he even hit the ground._

 _Both lackeys looked on in shock and fear at what the girl just did to their leader._

 _"Take your friend and get out of here." The girl said softly with a slight stutter._

 _To anyone else Hinata's meekness; yet be so forceful might have been funny, but to the bullies she no longer looked so meek or soft. What with the fierce Byakugan glare she was currently giving them._

 _Both boys nodded rapidly and took their friend and made a run for it._

 _Naruto eyed widened in shock at seeing the little girl lay out a guy that was bigger and stronger than her and she did it with one blow. So he excitedly ran up to talk to her, "WOW THAT WAS SO AWESOME… WHATEVER IT WAS YOU DID. DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled loudly causing Hinata to flinch and bringing her back to reality._

" _Did I just do that?" The girl asked herself in a whisper as she blushed at the praise the boy just gave her. Praise that she was unused to getting._

 _The blond boy smiled widely apparently having heard her._

 _"YOU SURE DID!" The boy said in a loud voice, before his voice lowered, "Thank you, no one has ever stood up for me before." The boy said in a sad tone with his eyes downcast. The girl seeing the sad look it made her want to comfort him somehow, but his sadness disappeared quickly and the light returned to the boy's eyes as he asked a question that would change her life._

 _Naruto smiled widely," MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME umm…" Naruto trailed off._

 _The little girl giggled cutely, "My name is H..Hyuga H..Hinata and I would love to be your friend Naruto...kun." Hinata stuttered out with a shy and gentle smile on her face, it seems her shyness was coming back since all the action was over_ _._

" _YAY, I GOT MY FIRST FIREND…DATTABAYO!" Naruto shouted for joy as he jumped high into the air and pumped his fist skywards in celebration._

 _Hinata for her part smiled all the wider knowing she had she too made a difference in someone's life._

Naruto's smile returned at the memory, it was one of his happiest memories he had in his short life; even if it hadn't been one of his best moments and meek Hinata surprised him with how strong she could be. He had thought she would've run away and left him to get his ass kicked... Instead, she took out the ringleader with one blow. Naruto smile widened as he remembered when Hinata introduced him to her adorable little sister Hanabi the very next day.

 _The day after Naruto met Hinata the blond boy went looking for her…He didn't have to search for long because he soon saw Hinata walking down the road hand in hand with a little black haired girl who wore a black kimono in contrast to Hinata's white one._

" _Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile and a stutter, but Hanabi hid a bit behind her sister because she was shy when it came to meeting new people._

 _Naruto smiled," Hi, Hinata-chan I've been looking everywhere for you; were you looking for me too?" Naruto asked._

 _Hinata blushed, "Yes I was Naruto- kun. I wanted to introduce you to my little sister Hanabi-chan… Hanabi-chan say hello to Naruto-kun …Don't worry he won't hurt you." Hinata said softly._

 _Hanabi stepped away from her sister and walked forward a few stepped towards the blond boy, "Hello it nice to me you Naruto-san...My sister told me what you did for her and I would like to thank you for helping her." Hanabi said with a small bow._

" _Wow, you sure are smart." Naruto thought out loud while scratching the back of his head; before a wide smile came upon his face," It was no problem and it's nice to meet you to Hanabi-chan, I hope we can be friends as well." Naruto said as he stepped forward and shook the little girl's hand._

 _Hanabi smiled and blushed at the compliment as she shook the blond boy's hand, "I would like that Naruto-san."_

It didn't take long for Hanabi to warm up to him and before long she started calling him Naruto nii-chan and he came to consider her his little sister as well. Every time he heard her call him Nii-chan it would bring great warmth to the blond boy's heart.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard Hinata's voice call out.

"Yes, Hinata-chan."

"Do you think we'll pass the test we have tomorrow?" Hinata asked with uncertainty.

Hanabi at this point piped up, "of course you and Naruto nii-chan will pass have some faith Nee-chan."

"I'm sure we'll be able to pass Hinata-chan. "The blond boy agreed, but little did Naruto know how wrong he was.

The next day, April 7th.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura ate and how they completely ignored Naruto's whining for them to share; Sasuke having told her not to share anything with their blond idiot for a teammate when she nearly caved.

'It looks like this has gone on far enough.' The silver haired man thought to himself as he decided to reveal him.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves completely scaring the crap out of Naruto and Sakura.

DON'T ...But Naruto quickly shut up when he saw the glare the silver hair man was giving him, it stated shut up or else.

Naruto gulped with an expression of fear on his face and just nodded.

"Genin team seven failed... miserably might I add." Kakashi drawled out in a bored tone. He didn't raise his voice; his tone only held disappointment.

Sakura looked down at the news on the verge of tears.

' I lost my chance to be on Sasuke's team and it's all Naruto baka's fault.' The pink haired girl wailed in her mind.

Naruto, on the other hand was about to explode, but he didn't get the chance to voice his outrage.

"WHAT!" An enraged voice shouted.

While it wasn't surprising that a genin hopeful would be angry after being told they had failed; however, it was the owner of the voice that was the surprise. Sasuke was on his feet and tense as killing intent rolled off of him in waves. Naruto and Sakura were taken aback and frightened as they've never seen the usually cool, calm and collected Uchiha this angry before. Though in Naruto's case he didn't know why he was feeling the way he did. Sakura, on the other hand, did know.

'Killing intent.' Sakura thought to herself as she sweated.

Kakashi however was completely unaffected as he stared at the last loyal Uchiha with a bored expression on his face.

"You heard what I said or have you gone deaf." Kakashi drawled.

Sasuke was livid now, "I bet it was these two losers that caused me to fail..." Sasuke's rant was cut short as Kakashi vanished in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Sasuke. The jounin then buried his fist into the Uchiha's gut.

Sasuke doubled over in pain and nearly vomited. Before he even had a chance to recover let alone retaliate he was hit with an incredible amount of killing intent. It made him break out into a cold sweat and it completely paralyzed him in fear to the point he could barely breathe as he saw his own death flash before his eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto eye widened and had his jaw dropped in disbelieve at hearing the news they had failed. The blond was, of course, devastated and enraged. Normally he would be protesting up a storm after hearing such a thing, but he didn't due to being in shock.

'After all that work.' Naruto thought bitterly as he let his head drop in defeat.

Sakura was even in worse shape as she struggled not to cry at the thought of Sasuke considering her a loser.

Suddenly Naruto and Sakura saw Kakashi disappear and hit Sasuke hard and a moment later they were hit by a blast of killing intent that made what Sasuke did earlier look like a joke. Naruto and Sakura's eye widened in terror and they started to sweat profusely as breathing became very difficult for them; after a moment Sakura collapsed to her knees from the pressure with tears streaming down her face. Neither Naruto nor Sakura had to even look for the source because it was obvious who it was coming from. Both children saw the look in the silver haired man's eyes as he looked down on at the fallen Uchiha and it nearly made them piss themselves in terror, but Sakura got the worst of it since she was now close to fainting from being so scared.

'Note to self, don't piss this guy off.' Naruto and Sakura each thought in a panic.

"No Sasuke. In the end it was you who was technically the most responsible for this team's failure; albeit neither Naruto nor Sakura were any better than you." Kakashi explained with glare. No longer looking bored as he dropped the killing intent and the three genin breathed a sigh of relief at this; though in Sasuke's case it was nearly inaudible.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" was all Sasuke could say with a defiant look his eyes.

Kakashi sighed, "This entire team was a mess from the beginning." He let those words hang in the air for a few moments before speaking again.

"Naruto you were only interested in proving yourself and competing with Sasuke. What's worse is you're not taking the Shinobi path seriously by acting so recklessly. You will get yourself and your teammates killed if you continue to act like a child." Kakashi said matter of factly as he fixated a glare on his sensei's son. The blond prankster looked down in shame at the assessment.

Sakura almost smiled at seeing Naruto get put down so harshly. In the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, but she was so mad at Naruto that she just didn't care.

The silver haired man; having sensed a change in the pink haired girl mood then focused his glare on her and this caused Sakura to instantly wilt. "And Sakura you're not any better than Naruto… You were only interested in following Sasuke's lead, not only that but like Naruto you're not taking your training or this career seriously so you're just as childish and immature as he is in my eyes."

The pink haired girl mood dropped like a stone again at the assessment. She might have been in a worst condition than Naruto as she cried at being lumped into the same category as Naruto.

Sasuke at this point spoke out as he looked up at the silver haired man. "And what about me, I displayed the most skill here?"

Kakashi sighed again as he focused on the Uchiha again, who was still kneeling in front of him, "And that's just it Sasuke, your arrogance and selfishness is your greatest flaws; just like it is for Naruto and it's what makes you equally low ranked as Naruto and Sakura."

Sasuke frowned in anger at being considered on the same level as his two losers for teammates. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as well at begin considered as bad as Sasuke and Sakura looked even more upset, but Kakashi didn't give one damn about their feelings. Future shinobi didn't have the luxury of being coddled, so Kakashi continued his lecture.

"Just like Naruto you thought you could go it alone, but unlike Naruto who didn't know any better, you should've had the intelligence and maturity to put your personal issues aside and work together with your team. Instead you've developed a belief that your teammates will slow you down, thus you are unwilling to work with them. This behavior shows me that you're not ready to be a shinobi, just like Naruto and Sakura aren't ready."

Kakashi sighed "I could go on, but the real reason for this team's failure is you refused to share with Naruto and convinced Sakura to do the same. In the long run your lack of trust will get you and your team killed if you continue going down the path you're walking Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down as he thought about what Kakashi had just said to him. The only sign of him being humbled was the flicker of shame that flashed in his eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly; replaced by his anger and a renewed look of contempt he shot his two teammates.

Kakashi shook his head; the jounin could clearly see that his words didn't get through, 'He still doesn't get it.' The one-eyed jounin thought sadly.

"WHAT! Sakura screeched, "But you told us not to give any food to the blond baka, so why did you say that if you expected us to do the opposite?" Sakura yelled as she finally had enough and spoke her mind.

Kakashi, however ignored her question and said, "If the three of you want to continue the path of shinobi you will have to take a remedial summer courses before trying again next year."

Naruto began to struggle against his bonds as his anger from before suddenly burst out, "YOU BASTARD… WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE US FOR OUR MISTAKES AND JUST DROP US BECAUSE WE DON'T MEASURE UP RIGHT NOW?" Naruto yelled furiously as he struggled against his ropes.

Kakashi just shook his head in disgust and left in a leaf Shunshin.

Naruto grumbled," That bastard just ignored me."

Sasuke looked at his former teammates with contempt. "Make no mistake regardless of what Kakashi said you two losers were the reason I failed." This shocked his former teammates. With his piece said Sasuke walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura just stood there wide eyed and her mind could handle it so she spun around to face Naruto, with tears streaming down her face.

Sakura was the first to recover from her shock and rounded on Naruto, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO BAKA, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Normally Sakura would have hit the blond baka, but in her current state she just ran away. Leaving Naruto still tied to the training post.

Naruto gritted his teeth at his failure and at the fact that he was abandoned by what should've been his team. His rage surged and his chakra answered his called. In an explosion of blue power and the ropes holding him were broken. The blond boy shot to his feet as he roared in anger to the heavens.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" I'll SHOW YOU…YOU ONE EYED BASTARD THAT I WILL BECOME A SHINOBI AND THAT I CAN CHANGE MYSELF!" Naruto screamed in frustration as his chakra whipped around wildly.

Naruto eyes widened as he realized the way he was behaving which threw cold ice on his rage. His chakra dispersed as he tried to calm himself by closing his eyes and thinking of the blue haired Hyuga girl that is his best friend. He realized that he needed to see Hinata, so with that in mind, Naruto ran towards the Hyuga compound.

.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Author note.** **I don't own Naruto or any other series that I may take inspiration from, it belongs to Kishimoto or to their prospective creators.**

 **This is a challenge from Solvdrage so I want to give a shout out to the creator of this challenge.** **This is my first fanfiction so it probably won't be any good, however I hope with time I can improve any reviews are welcome here.**

 **I was thinking of having Sakura changing her perception of both Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura would have seen Naruto in a better light while seeing Sasuke's flaws for the first time.** **The reason I didn't go that way is I wanted team seven to be unsalvageable. That said Sakura won't see Naruto as a demon, monster or whatever, however she will dislike him more than she did in canon. As for Naruto, while it looks like he will remain canon. He won't remain canon for long, neither in his abilities or his personality. That said I'm not going to completely do away with his canon personality either.**

 **I'm looking for a beta. Not only to help me edit, but to be someone to discuss the story with as well.**

'Regular. ' Human thoughts.

"Regular. "Human speech.

 **'Bold.' Bijuu/Summons/second personality thoughts.**

 **"Bold." Bijuu/Summons /Possessed individual.**

 _Italics flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Longer Road: Chapter Two**.

Earlier in the day, training ground eight.

Kurenai watched her genin carefully and mentally sighed at seeing Kiba scowling at Shino; while the Aburame remained stoic and as for Hinata. She stood over ten feet away from her potential teammates with her arms crossed and she didn't look happy. Kurenai was a little hurt by how unhappy Hinata looked, but the red-eyed woman knew it wouldn't do any good to dwell on the matter. So deciding it was best to get things started Kurenai spoke up.

"As you know I'm going test you to see if you're truly genin material and my test is a simple one… You will pursue me until noon and I will be allowed a ten-minute head start. If you meet my expectations you will all pass. Fail and you will all go back to the academy."

Kiba and Hinata grimaced at the thought of going back to the academy. Shino, however remained calm.

"What we're only supposed to follow you around… That doesn't sound like much of a test Kurenai-sensei." Kiba said with sneer and Kurenai frowned at her Inuzuka student, but let his brash behavior go.

"Are we allowed to engage you in battle at any point?" Shino asked calmly.

"If you feel it's necessary. However, combat isn't the primary focus of this test so I recommend that you don't. This test will focus on the tracking aspect of our job not the hunting part." Kurenai replied.

Kiba grinned, "Now that's more like it; I can prove that I'm the best one for Hinata-chan and show her that I'm the one who deserves her love."

This time Hinata, Kurenai and Shino all frowned; for Hinata and Kurenai it was in frustration and in Shino's case it was in anger.

'Not if I get to her first mutt boy.' Shino thought crossly; though the Aburame heir did not make any outward change in expression that would've indicated any hint of an emotion being displayed.

"So are there any more questions?" All the red-eyed woman got was silence this time." Then the test begins… now!" Kurenai declared and then Shunshined away.

So what do we do now? Kiba asked.

"Kurenai may have ordered us to give her a ten-minute head start, but she didn't prohibit us from starting to track her from the clearing we are currently in… Byakugan!" The blue haired girl shouted out at the end. Hinata's vision expanded, the veins near her temples bulged and the pupils of her eyes became more distinct.

"I concur with your assessment Hinata-san," Shino said as he sent out his Kikaichu.

Kiba shrugged as he and Akamaru kept their ears and noses sharp for any scents or sounds.

.

.

Team eight waited the ten minutes as ordered by their sensei and tried to keep track of her at the same time with little success as their sensei always seemed to stay outside the range of their senses.

"Akamaru did you get anything, I can't seem to hear or smell her anywhere." Kiba asked.

"Arf… Arf." Akamaru barked excitedly from a top Kiba's head.

Great job boy…Let go bag us a jounin!" Kiba yelled and with that, the brash Inuzuka dashed off straight ahead with Akamaru in close pursuit.

"WAIT KIBA… SHE'S BAITING YOU. WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER AND WORK AS A TEAM!" Hinata yelled as she tried to get the attention of her wayward teammate, but it was too late.

"Shino you know this is a test of teamwork right?" Hinata asked as she turned to face the silent Aburame.

Shino nodded, "I am willing to work with you Hinata-chan, why you ask because I believe we'd have a better chance at tracking down our sensei as a team rather than individually."

Hinata sighed in relief, "Ok first we'll need to track down Kiba."

Shino frowned," If you want to be Kiba's partner then be my guest, but I will not partner with him."

Hinata got an annoyed look on her face, "But you told me you understood this test was about teamwork… Is this really about your stupid rivalry with Kiba for my love? You know better than Kiba that my heart already belongs to someone else Aburame, so why are you holding on to this illogical infatuation you have for me?" Hinata responded angrily with a raised voice; not noticing the hurt look Shino gave in her anger,

Shino nodded," Indeed...I know about your infatuation with the Uzumaki, but I believe one day you will come to see that Uzumaki-san is not right for you and I imagine Kiba is of like mind." Shino said without emotion as one of his Kikaichu came back to him and then Shino dashed off to the left and disappeared into the forest.

"Wait Shino…SHINO!" Hinata yelled in frustration; while hoping that Naruto was faring better with his team than she was with hers, but she couldn't be distracted she had to find her teammates if they wanted to pass. So Hinata rushed out of the clearing as she tracked both her teammates and sensei with her Byakugan as she went. But she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to the first time she had met Naruto and how he didn't give up in the face of overwhelming odds.

'Naruto- kun never gave up so I won't either.' Hinata thought to herself as she ran in the direction Kiba went.

 _4 years ago. A few days before the academy starts._

 _It was a cold and cloudy day and there was snow on the ground… And in one of Konoha's many forest clearings a little girl of about eight years old, with short dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes sat on the ground with a forlorn expression on her face. She had lost a spar against her little sister again and while she knew her parents never got angry or disappointed with her for her weakness. She still wanted to be alone, so she ran from her home and soon found herself out here in the woods. It was a beautiful and peaceful place in Hinata's opinion; with trees all around, it was a perfect safe haven where she could clear her mind and think. Think about what she was doing wrong and maybe find a way to better herself; she knew her weakness. It was the fact she hated to hurt people (especially her family) and so she always held back when she fought. But how would she correct that weakness without changing who she was?_

 _Sadly her troubles only increased when she realized she wasn't alone. Hearing a sound Hinata's head turned to see three boys and they didn't have good intentions, if the cruel smirks on their faces were anything to go by. had she been so distracted that she didn't notice them following her?_

" _Hey, boy's look at what we have here." The leader of the group crowned, "It's a Hyuga...And a weak and pathetic one at that." The lead bully added with a laugh after seeing the fear in the girl's eyes when she turned to look at him, "You ran into my friend and knocked him to the ground due to your carelessness girl...So what do you have to say for yourself?" The leader said with a smirk on his face._

 _Hinata was mortified at what she had done and while she knew that no answer would satisfy the boy she decided to speak anyways._

 _"I'm sorry." Hinata whispered._

 _"Not good enough!" The leader yelled as he grabbed Hinata by her hair causing her to cry out. The boy cocked his fist back._

" _Yeah, boss show those bastard Hyuga's they aren't so great." Lackey number one._

 _The lead bully smirked as he was about to throw his punch and the girl closed her eyes to prepare for the hit._

 _._

 _._

" _HEY, YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HER ALONE!" A voice called out._

 _Hinata and the three bullies looked to see a young blond boy; with blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on both cheeks standing across the way._

 _._

.

'Naruto-kun you stood up for me without being ordered to or even knowing who I was and then you showed me where my strength was.' Hinata thought to herself as she raced through the forest. Hinata remembered that day well; unfortunately not long after her meeting with Naruto Ko had come and chased her new friend away. The worst thing was that Ko had told her father, but Hinata was happily surprised by her father's response.

 _Four years ago few hour after Hinata met Naruto._

 _Hinata sat in the living room as her father and mother stood in front of her while Ko was standing off to the side._

 _"You will not associate with that boy Hinata and that is final!" Hiashi said with authority._

 _Hinata was heartbroken at hearing the news and she felt some of her old weakness coming back and was about to comply with her father's demand, but she crushed that feeling violently with the memory that she wouldn't allow others to be hurt due to her weaknesses and insecurities ever again._

" _No father, I will not abandon my first friend… I will not turn my back on the one person who not only inspired me to stand up for myself and to stand up for others; but also offered me his friendship without a second thought." Hinata said with equal finality as she looked up at her father with defiance in her eyes. All the while trying her hardest to control her fear at the stern look he was giving her upon hearing her answer but her father's cold look melted into a warm smile after a few moments._

 _Meanwhile, Hanako who had remained silent until now was about to come to her daughter's defense, but her husband's cold expression changed into a smile of pride._

" _I am proud of you Hinata-chan for standing up for yourself and if this boy was able to awaken your fighting spirit then I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to continue seeing him." Hiashi said as he turned to Ko with a serious expression on his face, "Ko make sure everyone within the Hyuga clan knows that Hinata-chan is allowed to see the Uzumaki boy anytime she wants and that Hanabi-chan is allowed to as well if she wants too...You are dismissed."_

" _Hai Hiashi-sama." Ko said not really happy with the news as he walked out of the room._

 _Hinata smiled," So I can continue to see Naruto- kun Tou sama."_

" _Yes, you may Hinata-chan. "Hiashi said and all of sudden he was hugged by his little daughter._

" _Thank you Tou-san…I love you." Little Hinata said as tears came down her eyes._

" _Your welcome and I love you to always remember that." Hiashi said as he hugged his daughter and Hinata just nodded as Hanako joined the family hug._

 _After a while Hanako spoke up, "Hinata-chan why don't you go and play with Hanabi- chan…I'm sure she misses you."_

 _Hinata smiled, "Ok, bye Tou-sama, Kaa-sama... I love you." The little girl said as she releases her parents and happily ran out of the room._

 _Hinata then when to track down her little sister,' since father is allowing Hanabi-chan to see Naruto- kun as well I might as well introduce them to each other tomorrow...' Hinata thought to herself as she checked the dojo... she wasn't there, Hinata then checked the kitchen, nope not there either._

 _"I guess she's in her room." Hinata said to herself, so that's where she decided to head next._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata knocked on the door to her sister's room, "Hanabi- imouto- chan are you there?" Hinata asked. Hinata then heard some scuffling._

 _"Be right there Onee- sama." Called out Hanabi's little voice and soon the door was flung open and Hinata was greeted with the wide smiling face of her little sister._

" _ONEE-SAMA!" The little girl cried out as she jumped into her older sisters arms._

 _"Hi, Hanabi- Imouto how are you doing?" Hinata said with a gentle smile._

 _"I'm ok, but I was worried about you... You left so suddenly after our match and you looked so sad." Hanabi said in worry._

 _Hinata hugged her little sister close, "Don't worry about me I'm fine now... I met a boy that helped me when I needed it most, I was wondering if you'd like to meet him tomorrow Hanabi-chan."_

 _"Sure I would love to meet him Onee- sama. "Hanabi replied; before a look of confusion overtook her features," How did this boy help you Onee- sama." Hanabi asked curiously._

 _"He helped me overcome my fear." Was all Hinata said and Hanabi smiled at hearing that_ _._

Hinata smiled at the thought as she raced off to catch up to Kiba. The Hyuga girl thought it best to link up with her brash teammate first as she believed Shino was level headed enough to not act rashly.

With Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped on one of the trees having run for some time, "We're closing in on her boy…I can smell her now." Suddenly Kiba felt something was off and his senses proved to be true when Akamaru let out a bark of warning a moment later. In an instant, Kiba along with Akamaru jumped to the next tree; narrowly avoiding being ensnared by the tree they had just been standing on a moment ago. Kiba and Akamaru performed a turning somersaults so they could come face to face with their attacker and they watched in awe as their sensei Kurenai emerged from the tree somehow.

"Good reaction time and senses, Kiba and Akamaru. But let see how good you are in taijutsu." The red eyed woman baited.

Kiba smirked, "You asked for it sensei, come on Akamaru … Jujin Bushin no Jutsu… Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

"Arf. Arf." Came Akamaru barked in agreement as the ninken turned into a clone of his master.

Kiba and Akamaru then both settled into a four-legged stance, like that of an animal. The next moment they dashed at high speeds towards their sensei.

However Kurenai was not alarmed," You should think before you act Kiba- kun, your recklessness is putting you and your companions in great danger as is Shino's unwillingness to work with you." The red- eyed woman said calmly as she watched Kiba and Akamaru come at her in a straight forward attack.

Kiba's claw swiped at her with his left and Akamaru with his right. But Kurenai using her superior speed effortlessly avoided both strikes. The woman spring boarded off several trees in a blur and landed on the ground just as Kiba and Akamaru landed on the branch she had just been on.

"You're too slow Kiba-kun. If you want to catch me you will have to be faster than that." Kurenai said with a mocking smile.

"I'll show you sensei. Let's go Akamaru... Gatsuga." Kiba shouted in anger.

Kiba leaped and became as a spinning vortex with Akamaru following suit and they both sped towards their target. But Kurenai again effortlessly avoided their attacks and blurred away using her speed as she disappeared and reappeared behind both Kiba and Akamaru ready to knock them unconscious, but Kurenai sensed Hinata coming in from behind and dodged to the right side as a palm blazing filled with chakra sailed past her. Kiba and Akamaru came out of their spin and landed facing their sensei. And Hinata with a two gracefully steps landed next to Akamaru after her attack failed.

"Kiba we need to retreat; open combat is not what this test is about!" Hinata shouted to her teammate as she kept her Byakugan eyes trained on Kurenai, she could also see that Shino was nearby; thus within earshot. Hinata had been tracking his movements as she raced to aid Kiba and she was relieved when she saw him head this way after Kiba started his fight with their sensei. Hinata was about to say more, but Kiba interrupted her.

"What! Hinata-chan you can't be serious, we can take her out together." Kiba said incredulously. And Hinata and Kurenai nearly face palmed at that. Before anything else was said a swarm of insects surged forward out of the brush from the left side and engulfed Kurenai. At this Hinata's head dropped knowing the most likely outcome.

Shino walked calmly out of the foliage and stopped as he stood next to his teammates, "It was a clever move how you deceived my Kikaichu by using a clone as a decoy and then masking yourself with that genjutsu, but you underestimated me. Why? Because I put a tracking Kikaichu on both of my teammates so I knew where you were as soon as you attacked Kiba and rushed here with all haste." Shino stated calmly; like he was talked about the weather.

Unfortunately only Hinata noticed that Shino's eyes were glazed over with her Byakugan, a sign he was under a genjutsu. She also saw that Kurenai was directly behind him and sadly she wasn't even given enough time to call out a warning before Kurenai struck.

"And you underestimated me Shino kun." And that was all Shino heard before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and then his world went black. Shino fell to the ground unceremoniously with Kurenai standing where he had been; her hand in a chopping position. Kiba was wide-eyed with shock; he hadn't even seen her move.

Kurenai sighed in disappointed, "This test is over, please pick up your teammate and meet me at the training ground." With that said Kurenai Shunshined away.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS TEST IS OVER? WE BARELY EVEN STARTED!" An enraged Kiba yelled.

Hinata sighed as she went over to Shino and picked him up, "It doesn't matter anymore the test is over. So we better get back to the training ground as Kurenai-sensei instructed." A sad and frustrated Hinata replied. Hinata was also angry at her teammates for being so difficult, but she was angry at herself the most for refusing to take on leadership and making team eight work.

A little while later.

"What hit me?" Shino asked as he was just coming to.

The bug user slowly sat up after some time and aside from a headache he felt ok. Shino saw that he was back in the training ground that they had started in and that Kiba and Hinata were sitting beside him and Akamaru sat on Inuzuka's head as usual. Kurenai was standing in front of them and she did not look happy.

"Genin team eight… failed." Kurenai said emotionlessly.

"What! WHY?" Kiba stood up enraged and yelled.

"Kiba. Sit. Down. Now!" Kurenai didn't even raise her voice, but the effect was the same from her glare alone. Kiba chuckled nervously as he sat back down; his previous hot bloodedness dying a fiery death.

Kurenai sighed, "You failed because one, you did not act as a team. Two neither you nor Shino heeded Hinata's advice; specifically when she suggested for you to retreat… As a team and finally Kiba you disregarded that this exercise was meant to test your recon skills, not your fighting skills…Combat was meant to be a last resort." Kurenai said with her arms folded as she looked over at Hinata," As for you Hinata I can see you already know what you did wrong." Kurenai said with a sigh and Hinata merely nodded her head in shame.

Kiba looked up from where he sat, "But you said we could engage you in combat."

Kurenai sighed, "Yes I did Kiba, but I only added that part in because I wasn't going to completely exclude the possibility of combat being necessary. However, after you all attacked me so recklessly I decided that none of you were ready to be genin." Kurenai stated simply.

"But that not fair!" Was Kiba's response again as he was about to stand up again.

Shino remained silent.

This time it was Hinata that spoke," Kiba life's not fair… You knew this was a tracking team, you and Shino both did. Yet you both acted like idiots in not working together with each other or with me...Yet I was the one truly at fault for this team's failure since I saw the problem and chose to ignore until it was too late." Said Hinata in an angry tone; not even sparing her teammates a glance.

Shino didn't show any outward reaction and Kiba looked defiant. It was only Akamaru that looked ashamed if his lowered head and whimpers were anything to go by.

"That was a bit harsh Hinata." Hinata almost flinched at hearing the tone in Kurenai voice, but if the red-eyed woman noticed she chose to ignore it as she continued speaking, "But you are correct… You should have at least tried to talk Kiba and Shino into working together before the last second…You had enough time for that much, I would have understood if you had not succeeded. "Kurenai said in disappointment before her voice turned somber, "I'm sad this team didn't make it, I had been looking forward to teaching all of you." Kurenai was about to speak again, but she was interrupted when Shino spoke out.

"Wait sempai." Shino said, not using sensei seeing as the red-eyed woman was no longer their sensei.

"Yes, Shino?" Kurenai asked.

"I would like to know how you avoided my Kikaichu? The reason being is I know for a fact that they connected with you. I even felt your chakra being drained and I would like to make sure I can prevent something similar from happening in the future."

Kurenai nodded, "I hit you with a genjutsu to fool you into thinking that I had been caught when in reality you missed. I then used the body replacement technique before your Kikaichu reached me in order to get behind you… Remember Shino kun while your Kikaichu are immune to genjutsu you should know that the Aburame themselves are not immune. You just have a higher resistance since your hives can warn you if a genjutsu is present and help you dispel them."

Shino just nodded as there was nothing really for him to say to that.

"If there's nothing else?" Kurenai asked as she glanced at each of her former students. The Inuzuka much to his frustration forced himself to remain silent as he felt Hinata's glare trained on him. "Then I wish you good fortune on your next attempt… As for you Hinata I will need you to come with me to the Hokage's tower…I'm sure you know why." Kurenai said solemnly.

Hinata nodded as she walked up to her former sensei, Kurenai who put her hand on the girl's shoulder. A moment later they both vanished.

After that both Kiba and Shino stood up, "Why couldn't Kurenai-sensei have taken us as well and why did she have to fail us?" A grumpy Kiba asked.

Shino sighed at Kiba's obliviousness, "Kiba I can't help but feel almost glad that this team didn't work out, why you ask; my reasoning is simple…You and I would never have gotten along due to our rivalry as well as the fact in time she will eventually reciprocate my feels."

"As if asshole… She's in love with me and I'll show her I'm the better man for her." Kiba said through gritted teeth.

Shino didn't reply and just turned his back and walked away,

"Where the hell do you think you're going man…we're not done yet!" Kiba yelled out in irritation.

Shino stopped, "Hmm… And how would we finish this Kiba?"

Kiba grinned," By fighting it out of course. Right here… Right now. "

Shino remained silently for a moment.

"To show who the better man is? The Aburame asked.

"Right."

"Then I'll have to pass, I have duties to attend to at home and I suggest that you head home as well Kiba." And with that said Shino continued to walk away without saying another word.

Kiba paled at the mention of going home. He had just been a major part of his own team's failure, not that he would ever admit it. His mom was going to kill him.

"I'm dead meat aren't I Akamaru." At this Akamaru covered his face with both paws and whined.

The Hokage's office 1430 hours.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was smoked his pipe as he listened to his jounin give their reports on how their teams had failed. He happened to glance in Kurenai's direction; which caused him to think about the girl that was in the waiting room. When Kurenai said she had brought the Hyuga girl named Hinata with her Hiruzen knew it had to do with the rising discord within the Hyuga clan. The Sarutobi was broken from his musing when he saw Kakashi appear and surprisingly on time.

"Let me guess Team seven failed." The Sandaime stated rather than asked.

"I had no choice Hokage- sama, considering how poorly they performed." Kakashi replied sadly. The Sandaime nodded and motioned for the one-eyed jounin to explain further. Kakashi sighed as he went on to explain the details of the test and his assessment of each of his genin.

Hiruzen frowned. 'Well, team seven was a disaster...I wonder if they would've passed if the team had been as it was meant to be?' The Sandaime thought to himself.

Kurenai taking the silence as her cue to begin her report, "I unfortunately have to say that team eight has also failed… Simply put Kiba and Shino refused to work together." Kurenai sighed, "Not only that but they failed to follow the mission objective I had set for them and sadly Hinata ignored the problem until it was too late."

Hiruzen gritted his teeth, "Asuma kun you have better give me good news and say that team ten passed."

Asuma grimaced and shook his head, "Sorry dad..." At this, the Sandaime scowled and cut his son off mid-sentence.

"I am not in the mood for your usual informal attitude Asuma; tread carefully." The Sandaime stated as he added a bit of killing intent to get his point across, an act that made everyone in the room nervous.

"R...Right, Sorry Hokage-sama." Hiruzen waved it off indicating that all was forgiven,  
so Asuma began his report, "I'm sorry to say but team ten did not pass either Hokage sama."

"Explain." The Sandaime ordered as he stared at his son.

Asuma rubbed the back of his head as he got put on the hot seat, "Team ten has very good teamwork as expected due to their families being so close." Asuma began positively," However none of them have the right mentality or the drive to become shinobi yet."

The Sandaime sighed in frustration and his words came out in a deadly whisper, "So do you mean to tell me that not one team passed this term… Is that what you're all telling me?"

A long pause followed where everyone in the room started to sweat nervously as the Sandaime scrutinized them all with a hard look in his eyes. After allowing his subordinates to sweat for a little while longer the elderly leader continued to speak.

"Asuma are you certain that team ten can't be salvaged? Perhaps Ino could whip the boys into shape."

Asuma sighed, he really needed a smoke right now, "That may be possible since Shikamaru does listen to Ino to avoid making things "troublesome" for himself and Chouji would quickly fall in line, but at the same time I don't think that would be a good way to go."

"Why is that Asuma?" The Sandaime asked.

Asuma frowned, "The reason is Ino's…persuasiveness would not give Shikamaru or Chouji what they need to maximize their training; seeing as Shikamaru's laziness and Choji's lack of confidence would still hamper their efforts…As for Ino she has her own problems that need to be addressed and I'm just man for the job." Asuma elaborated.

The Sandaime sighed, "In other words, you're lazy and don't want to give them the hard training they need…Is that right Asuma?"

Asuma rubbed the back of his head nervously and had the decency to be embarrassed since his father's accusation was indeed true.

The Sandaime sighed again, "Asuma I could order you to take on team ten; regardless of the result of your test…The same goes for you Kurenai…" Both Kurenai and Asuma stiffened at hearing this, "But I won't do that since I have another plan in mind and this mess will help me put it into action."

"What do you have in mind Hokage- sama? Kakashi asked in interest.

The Sandaime nodded, "I aim to repeal the demilitarization act and replace it with the wartime standards act, so the academy will once again be the military institution it was meant to be. However, the academy standards are only half the problem…The other problem is the current system is a hit or miss thing that doesn't allow the students to make mistakes…" It's a good thing I saw this possibility coming so I could have a plan ready to be set into motion." The Sandaime said.

"But Hokage- sama you can't be serious; they're only children." Kurenai nearly shouted.

The Hokage remained silent, so it was Kakashi who decided to answer the red-eyed woman's protest in his place.

Kakashi shook his head, "No they're not Kurenai… Not really. They stopped being children as soon as they enter the academy." Here Kakashi sighed, "When a genin team passes the test given to them by their jounin sensei the jounin in command rarely if ever teach them jutsu...why is that?" Kakashi continued as he answered his own question, "It's because as things stand now the genin coming out of the academy don't have the maturity to handle advanced training... Babysitters would be a better term to describe the job of jounin Instructors." Kakashi finished.

There were a bunch of protests at Kakashi's last statement, but Asuma and Kurenai stayed silent. For Kurenai's part, she agreed with Kakashi to a point, but another part of her felt it was wrong forcing children so young to grow up so fast.

"SILENCE." bellowed the Hokage and the room went dead silent; which the Sandaime took as his cue to render his judgment. "Ahem." The Sandaime coughed on his pipe, "So by executive order, as is my right as Hokage the academy will shift to the wartime standards as of the next academic year… After the students finish the academy they will go through an additional eight-month, advanced training program during which they will be given the rank of acting genin. If they make the cut they will be given a full promotion to genin upon completing the course… In order to test this new system the genin and cadets who failed this year will be offered the chance to participate in said eight-month program. Whoever accepts will report to the academy in one week's time and sign up; before being sorted into their new teams," Here the Hokage paused and took out a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it to Kakashi.

"Hmm… There is some impressive talent here …I can see why you'd allow the Mist refugees an opportunity to participate in this advanced program Hokage- sama." Kakashi stated."

The Sandaime nodded "They've earned it since they've all scored very high marks and have displayed excellent camaraderie, so I will be giving them the option to sign up for the advanced program and when they pass it'll make up for the disaster that was this year. The Sandaime sighed, "So before I dismiss you all do any of you have any questions or concerns? "Seeing no one speak up the Sandaime nodded again, "Then you are all dismissed." The Sandaime declared.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Everyone chorused with a bow and then they began to all file out of the office, all save for Kurenai.

Hiruzen smiled and said, "What can I do for you Kurenai."

"Hokage-sama. I would like to request permission to adopt Hinata on the grounds that she's in danger if she stays with her clan seeing as the discord between the branch and the main family is rising by the day." Kurenai says with a bow.

"I see" The Sandaime tapped the speaker phone and said to his secretary, "Please send Hinata-chan in."

Hinata soon walked in with an annoyed and sad look in her pupil-less pale lavender eyes. She had grown her hair out and it stopped at near her mid-back; her bangs were short with two longer strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing a white kimono, with a lavender sash keeping the top closed. To complete her outfit she wore black sandals and had her shinobi gear.

Hiruzen knew what could happen to the girl and her little sister if they stayed with the Hyuga; he knew as well what Naruto's reaction would be if he allowed it to happen, and as Hokage he would not allow his surrogate grandson to be hurt that badly. The fact that he failed his genin exam was enough.

Hiruzen nodded, "I will approve your request to adopt young Hinata here and I have a feeling that Hiashi will agree to it."

Kurenai smiled, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

At this point Hinata cut in, "Is there anything we can do for my little sister?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

If there was one thing she regretted about her situation it was that she was being forced to abandon Hanabi.

"I will see what I can do… How does that sound." The grandfatherly Hokage said with a smile still in place.

Hiruzen had a soft spot for the kind Hyuga girl that was in front of him and her little sister as well. He could even say he saw them as his granddaughters; seeing as they saved his grandson figure from loneliness.

Kurenai added," If the worst happens I would be more than willing to take Hanabi in as well."

Hinata smiled and her fears for her sister lessening somewhat.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka interjected. "I would like to ask permission to adopt Naruto, with this latest setback I feel like the boy will need guidance that having a true family bond can give."

Hiruzen's smile widened and said "permission granted…We will sign the documents tomorrow morning."

Kurenai smiled as well. In her opinion, it was about time that someone was allowed to take the boy in.

Hiruzen smiled as he spoke once again," Hinata you're free to go, I suggest you go and find Naruto. He will need a friend to cheer him up right now." Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face as that's just what she had planned.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Hinata said with a bow.

"Now Hinata-chan, feel free to call me Jiji like Naruto-kun does. The same goes for Hanabi-chan as well. I consider you both as my granddaughters; just as I view Naruto-kun as my grandson. And as for your sister, I have a feeling that things will turn out alright for her as well." Hiruzen said with a comforting smile on his face

Hinata smiled again at the Hokage's reassuring words, "Thank you... Hokage Ji Sama." Hinata replied with a look of relief and with Hinata bow again and rushed out of the room.

"Kurenai…I will of course have to inform Hiashi and Hanako-chan so a meeting will be scheduled for tomorrow morning…I will be asking them to bring Hanabi to insure her safety" Hiruzen explained after Hinata left.

"Does Hinata have to be there?" Kurenai asked; though she knew Hinata would want to be at the meeting for the sake of her family

"I don't think she would want to be left out seeing as her little sister will be there and I know Hinata will want to be present to support her…Especially if Hiashi takes the course of action I think he will." Kurenai nodded at that. "I will be sending an ANBU agent to inform the Hyuga of the meeting…We will also be using the time to finalize the two adoptions, so Iruka please bring Naruto and your fiancé." At this, both Kurenai and Iruka nodded, "So if that is everything." Iruka and Kurenai remained silent. "Then you are both dismissed for the day." The Sandaime said.

Hai Hokage sama." Iruka and Kurenai chorused and after that they both disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura petals respectively.

.

.

Hiruzen was now left alone in office as he smoked his pipe, "Please make yourself known ANBU Falcon." The Sandaime ordered as he pulled out a Bingo Book from his desk.

Not a moment later an ANBU woman with long black hair and a falcon mask on her face appeared via ice Shunshin and knelt before her Kage in time to see him toss the book on the table.

"That is a Bingo Book that has been patched with an update which was specifically requested by Kiri; despite the new edition only being a few months away... Please look at page 245." Hiruzen said with a sigh and Falcon sighed as well...She already knew what she was going to find and it actually made her feel relieved, it was hard work pretending you were dead after all.

Falcon turned to page 245 and read the entry.

Name Yuki Hanae.

Age: 31

Date of birth April 16th 41, Hidden Village Era.

Hair: black and long, eyes: brown

Relations: Husband, Satoru deceased. Date of Birth. September 18th, 36 HVE ( Hidden Village Era). Date of Death 68 HVE. Age 32, occupation shinobi, rank jounin

Son, Yuki Haku deceased. Date of Birth January 9, 61 HVE (Hidden Village Era) Date of Death Age 68 HVE. Age 7, occupation N/A, rank N/A

Yuki clan deceased.

Shinobi Rank, N/A

Release wind, water bloodline ice release.

Classification: Sensor, Medic, Hunter-nin.

Specialties: Taijutsu, kenjutsu/weapons, ninjutsu/medic jutsu, sensor.

Taijutsu styles, Baquazhang,( Eight Trigrams Palm,) Tai Chi Quan,( Grand Ultimate Fist) Xing Yi Quan,( Form/Intention Fist) and Ying Zhao Quan,(Eagle Claw Fist)

Taijutsu: A 4/5

Ninjutsu: A 4/5

Genjutsu: B( dispel only) 3/5

Intelligence: A 4/5

Strength: C 2/5

Speed: A 4/5

Stamina: C+ 2.5/5

Hand seals/ chakra control: S 5/5 total 28.5

Threat level: A rank.

Bio

Yuki Hanae a former resident of the Wudang order along with her clan near Kirigakure. She later joined the Kiri shinobi corps after the Wudang temple was destroyed with her being the only survivor. She graduated the middle of her class and was drafted by the Kiri hunter-nin division for her medic and exceptional sensor skills. She later turned rogue to aid the bloodline terrorists.

She is extremely dangerous and skilled in multiple forms of taijutsu, weapons and is exceptionally gifted with the senbon; being precise enough to kill with them. She is an excellent medic as well as an expert in human anatomy and can target the vital areas of the body as well as easily hit pressure points; allowing her to take out her targets with the least amount of effort. She is an expert in ninjutsu and has a master level of chakra control.

Other notable abilities: Her speed. She is noted to be very fast; especially when using her Makyo Hyosho Jutsu. Due to her Wudang training, she has great skill in nintaijutsu and chakra flow; preferring to use ice; she can also form weapons of ice. She is a master of the Yuki Hidden Jutsu Makyo Hyosho a skill that creates mirrors that surrounds the target(s), the jutsu allows the user to travel at a tremendous speeds from mirror to mirror.

Approach with caution. For anyone under jounin level, it is recommended to flee on sight.

Bounty 1 million Ryo dead, five million alive. Retracted (formerly) reinstated.

Status: Deceased (formerly) Status **Active.**  
Yuki Hanae is presumed to have defected to Konoha with the other bloodline users. Most likely she has joined Konoha ANBU at some point to hide her identity.

.

.

Falcon's eyes narrowed at the ending remark, "Their information is bang on... How in the world did they find this out?"

"Think Falcon was there ever a time that you absolutely had no choice but to use your ice release during a mission?" Hiruzen asked gently.

Falcon thought for a moment, "Yes Hokage sama, but I only use it as last resort to save my life or the life of a teammate aside from training as you have ordered." Falcon finally said.

"Then those safe guards may not have been enough I'm afraid, it stands to reason that any survivor would have spread such information; that or we either have a traitor or perhaps a spy on our hands." Hiruzen replied in a grim tone.

Falcon sighed, "What is to happen now Hokage sama?"

Hiruzen smiled, "What do you wish to happen Falcon?"

Falcon thought it over for a moment and soon came to a decision, "I would like to resign from ANBU and possibly take on a genin team if you will allow it Hokage sama."

"I accept your resignation Falcon after you complete one final mission as an ANBU... It isn't anything grand, but all I want you to do is go to the Hyuga compound and inform Hiashi and Hanako-chan to come to my office in the morning and tell them to bring Hanabi-chan as well.

"I accept the mission you have given me Hokage sama." Falcon said with a bow before asking something that was on her mind," And what about Naruto-kun? Will you allow me to take on whatever genin team he will be assigned too?" Falcon asked.

The Sandaime thought it over for a few moments before speaking, "It's not a common practice for family to have relatives in their squads, but I will approve of you being his jounin commander regardless and once you feel he's ready I will inform him of his heritage.

"Thank you Hokage sama… May I and Iruka kun be there went you tell him?"

"Of course as is your right as his new parents." Hiruzen smiled.

Falcon nodded," So may I take my leave then Hokage sama?"

"Yes, you are dismissed Falcon." Hiruzen replied with a smile.

Falcon nodded and then disappeared in an Ice Shunshin. Now alone in his office, the Sandaime was left to think things over.

With Hinata

Hinata stood outside the Hokage's tower and quickly got to work on finding Naruto.

"Byakugan." The girl exclaimed, the veins on the near her eyes bulged and her vision expanded.

She saw Naruto was sitting on a swing in the park.

Hinata sighed in relief. Naruto was fine. She gathered her chakra to her feet and used it to jump up onto the roof of the nearest rooftop that was not too high. She then began hopping roof top to roof top at high speeds in an effort to get to Naruto.

With Naruto

A short time ago. The Hyuga compound.

Naruto was standing in front of the gate with a stubborn look on his face that stated he was not going to back down.

"I want to see Hinata-chan right now!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

The two guards, both were branch members remained unmoved and had no emotion their faces.

"Why should we let our _heiress_ associate with trash like you?" One guard said.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger at how the branch guard disrespected Hinata, "I'll tell you why, because if you don't let me in I'll climb over that gate and kick both of your asses. Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

The second guard gave a cold chuckle, "By all means feel free to try you foolish child."

Naruto having had enough was about to rush the gate; when he and the two branch guards heard a command voice that demanded attention.

"Open the gates and leave us…I wish to have a private conversation with Naruto-kun. Also see to it that this does not happen again." A seemingly cold voice that was full of authority called out. The two guards and Naruto looked to see one Hyuga Hiashi, father of Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Hanabi.

"Of course Hiashi- sama." Said the first guard as he quickly opened the gates.

As the gates opened Hiashi slowly walked toward the blond boy as the two guards left and once they were out of sight the Hyuga patriarch's features softened.

"Hello, Naruto- kun… I see your reputation for being loud and causing trouble has yet to leave you…I could hear you from inside and that's saying something." Hiashi said with a smirk now on his face.

Naruto rubbed his head as he laughed nervously, "Hehehehe…Sorry I disturbed you Hiashi sama, but I really wanted to see Hinata-chan, is she here by chance?

Hiashi shook his head and amusement was clear in his eyes stating loudly that no harm was done.

" I'm sorry but Hinata-chan isn't here right now; however since it's a little after two a clock she should be just finishing up her genin team test." Hiashi sighed knowing the burden he was about put on the young man that was standing in front of him.

"OH… Ok, I hope she did better than my team…Anyways since Hinata chan isn't here right now can I see Hanabi imouto and say hi then?"

Hiashi sighed, "I'm afraid not since she is training with my wife right now, but you might be able to catch Hinata-chan; since she might still be at training ground eight."

"Ok, thanks a bunch Hiashi- sama and I'll see ya later." Naruto said and just as he was about to run off, but Hiashi's voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned to face the Hyuga patriarch again.

"Naruto I have a favor to ask of you." Seeing he had the boy's undivided attention the Hyuga clan head continued," Things are not going well within the Hyuga clan right now and I have come to a decision in regards to both my daughter's futures…A decision that will hurt them, but it is for their safety." Hiashi began.

"Huh…" Was Naruto's clueless reply, "What do you mean by that Hiashi sama? And did you tell Hanako-sama yet…You know how she hates being left out of the loop."

Hiashi chuckled as he cracked a small smile, he sure knew how she hated being left in the dark, "You will find out soon and as for my wife I haven't told her yet, but that will be remedied tonight…"Hiashi assured the boy as his face turned back to the same serious expression it had a moment ago, "Things are soon going to become hard for my daughters Naruto kun," Hiashi said gravely," I would just like to request that you be there for them when me or Hanako-chan can't be." Hiashi asked as he bowed.

Naruto smiled widely, "Of course I'll be there for Hinata-chan and Hanabi imouto and I'm sure that my friend Falcon and Kurenai-sensei will be there for them to…maybe I can even rope Iruka-sensei into it as well."

Hiashi smiled a true smile; his concerns haven't been great abated, "Thank you Naruto kun you have eased my concerns greatly…"So young man I think you should run along if you want to catch Hinata-chan."

"You got it Hiashi- sama." Naruto said with the same smile on his face as he took off toward training ground eight.

Fifteen minutes later.

Naruto sat on a swing in the park. After he had checked training ground eight only to find out Hinata's team had left. So knowing that Hinata could easily find him if she needed him the blond boy decided to go to the park for a while.

Naruto just sat in thought as he watched other people enjoy the night day; giving him a wide birth the same as they usually did.

"I know that lost a lot, but I can't help but wish they would at least give me a chance to prove myself." Naruto said to himself before he heard a family voice calling out to him.

"NARUTO- KUN!"

Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw the one person he wanted to see the most, "HINATA-CHAN?" The blonde shouted as he got up from his swing and waved to the blue haired girl. Hinata ran toward Naruto and plowed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. And Naruto responded quickly by putting his arms around her in a hug as well.

 **Author note: I don't own Naruto or any other series that I may take inspiration from, it belongs to Kishimoto or to their prospective creators**

 **I am** **sorry to those who like Shino and Kiba, but their actions in this chapter were needed so I could have team eight collapse. Really there wasn't any solid reason for team eight's failure without the presence of horrible OOCness and the use of clichés. What made things harder was the fact that aside from a total failure I felt that Kurenai would be more lenient in her assessment of her team, especially since Hinata was a member. My goal was to have everyone on the team to share the blame for the failure, but I couldn't find a realistic way for Hinata to having any responsibility for said failure.**

 **Update 1. Chapter one has a minor correction because the Naruto/Hinata first meeting plays out differently than I said in the previous chapter**.

 **Update 2 I moved Naruto's first meeting with Hinata (in Naruto's pov) to chapter one and in chapter two it's in Hinata point of view.**

 **Update 3: fixed a continuity error in the flashback with Hiashi and his part at end of this chapter…Also, chapter one has been changed since I moved Naruto and Hinata's first meeting to that chapter.**

 **Other note Hanae didn't learn Eagle Claw from the Wudang even though Eagle is a part of Xing Yi.**

 **Update 4. The Demilitarization Act: My attempt to explain why the standard at the academy were so low during peace time and the fact that academy knowledge seemed to be more important that the practice. It will be explained in greater detail in a future chapter. Also It's not canon as far as I know.**

 **Legend.** 'Regular.' Thoughts.

"Regular. " Normal speech.

 **"Bold." Bijuu/Summons /Possessed individual or second personality.**

 _Italics. Flashback_

 **Character info.**

 **Iruka age 31, skill rank, C-. Career rank, chunin.**

 **Anbu falcon, age 33, skill rank A . Career rank, Elite jounin.**

 **Hinata, age 12, rank. skill, C- rank. Career rank, Cadet**

 **Naruto age 12, skill rank D, D+ with twenty-five clones, C- rank using fifty plus clones.**

 **Mizuki, skill rank, C-. Career rank chunin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Longer Road: Chapter three.**

Naruto and Hinata hugged in the middle of the park; uncaring that they were drawing unwanted attention to themselves.

"That girl she's from the Hyuga clan isn't she? Why on Earth would she give that little brat the time of day? She could do so much better." One woman said.

"Someone should inform that girls' father." A man said; that and other remarks were being thrown around as the villagers watched the pre-teens embrace.

Several minutes passed before Hinata released Naruto from her hug, but still they stayed close to each other. By that time thankfully the eavesdroppers had gone back to their own business; having lost interest.

"I failed Hinata-chan." Naruto suddenly whispered.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I failed too, but we'll try again; because we never give up right?" Hinata answered with a bittersweet smile.

"Right!" Naruto agreed loudly; returning the smile as he looked at her, but the blond boy became concerned at seeing Hinata's look so sad.

"Is everything alright Hinata-chan; you look sad?" The concerned boy asked.

"I just found out about some news that has hurt me, but I will be fine in time." Hinata whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto frowned at that, "Is there anything I can do to help? You know I hate it when you're sad." Naruto asked as he put his arm around the Hyuga girl's shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"I'll be alright Naruto kun as long as I have you by my side I'm happy." Hinata reassured with a true smile this time as her eyes met Naruto's blue ones. The eyes she fell in love with.

Naruto smiled at seeing his best friend was cheered up a bit, though he still saw the sadness in her lavender eyes. So he thought of what he could do to make her happy and then a light bulb when off inside the blond boys head.

"I know what'll cheer you up; we can go somewhere together. Anywhere you'd like to go, so what'da ya say Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled," Actually, Naruto kun could we stay in this park?" The bluenette suggested, "We could find somewhere a bit more private." Hinata added. She was thankful that her best friend/not quite boyfriend could dispel her sad thoughts of the family she's was being forced to leave.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan, anything you want!" Naruto loudly replied; with a bright toothy smile. Hinata returned the smile as the duo walked to the farthest end of the park; right by the trees. A place that was secluded and away from the villagers.

.

.

Naruto gracelessly plopped down onto the grass and Hinata gracefully followed suit and sat next to him. The couple just spent a couple of minutes enjoying the scenery, when a puff of smoke appeared before them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed after the smoke cleared and revealed who the new arrival was.

"Hey, Naruto how you holding up? I heard that you didn't pass and came as soon as the Hokage allowed me too. Are you ok?"

"I'm better now that I'm with Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said loudly, with a wide smile on his face.

And Hinata smiled at the fact she could be of help.

Iruka smiled in return as he walked towards the two children, "That's good to hear Naruto; I was worried about you when I found out. Anyways I was thinking maybe you'd like to come and say at my house for the night…We have a meeting tomorrow with the Hokage so it'll be easier if you stay with me…You'll want to be there as well Hinata-chan." Iruka informed.

Naruto nodded excitedly, "SURE I'D LOVE TO STAY AT YOUR PLACE IRUKA SENSEI! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted loudly, " So why are we going to see Jiji Iruka-sensei, Dattabayo!" Naruto added loudly.

Iruka laughed, "You'll find out tomorrow Naruto...So are either of you hungry? We could go get some ramen, it'll be my treat and then we can take Hinata-chan home… How does that sound Naruto?"

"That sounds great Iruka-sensei, thanks a bunch!" Naruto yelled with a wide smile.

Hinata smiled softly, "Yes that sounds like a lovely idea Iruka-sensei…Thank you." Hinata added.

Iruka smiled again as well, "Already then let's get going."

Naruto and Hinata nodded as they stood up and the trio left the park and made their way to Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

.

.

Kurenai's house. Later on.

After they had lunch Naruto and Iruka walked Hinata home; which was Kurenai's house. Currently, Naruto and Hinata were standing outside the door.

Naruto hugged Hinata and she hugged him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." Naruto said after he released the girl.

"Bye, Naruto kun." Hinata replied somewhat sadly.

Naruto frowned at that, "Hey don't be sad we'll be seeing each other tomorrow…That's a promise… Dattebayo!" Naruto Proclaimed loudly.

Hinata smiled, "And Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promises… Right."

"Right." Naruto agreed while returning her smile. Hinata gave Naruto once last smile before she went inside.

"So are you ready to go kiddo?" Iruka asked

"Yep, let's get going!" Naruto said loudly as he and Iruka left Kurenai's house.

The Hyuga compound.

Hiashi decided to wait until they were alone to discuss the future of the children with his wife. So he just let her enjoy her time with Hanabi.

Hiashi smiled as he watched his wife Hanako play with their youngest daughter Hanabi as if they didn't have a care in the world. The father inside of him wished his family would always have these simple joys, but the clan leader knew what had to be done.

The Hyuga compound later that night.

It was starting to get late so Hiashi and Hanako decided to retire for the night after putting Hanabi to bed; now Hiashi was alone with his wife in their bedroom and he felt it was a perfect time to talk.

Hiashi just sat on the edge of the bed as he went through ways he could break the news; unfortunately, there was no gentle way he could put it. So being the straight forward man he was he decided to just come out and say it. Meanwhile, Hanako lay in bed looking at her husband curiously as she wondered why he hesitated to lay down.

"I have come to a decision Hanako-chan." The clan head of the Hyuga spoke.

Hanako sat up and came to sit by her husband's side, "And what decision did you come to my husband?"

"I believe the children of the main family need be sent away for their own safety…So I have decided to ask our allies the Aburame and the Inuzuka clans if they would take them in. Hopefully, they will allow it and our young ones can stay with them for a while." Hiashi said finally with a frown on his face; he knew what his wife would ask next and it broke his heart knowing what he would have to tell her.

Hiashi watched his wife from the corner of his eye and could see Hanako look down sadly, "And our daughters what is to be their fate?" He heard his wife ask.

Hiashi sighed, "That's a more complicated matter since they are my heirs…But I know Kurenai would love to adopt them, so I will ask her to take them in and tell the main family they were banished." Hiashi grimaced as he watched the tears that now were sliding down his beloved Hanako-chan face.

Hanako closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath and then reopened her eyes, "I hate this plan of yours Hiashi kun and I hate that you would even think of banishing our daughters." Here Hanako's eyes flashed with anger; causing Hiashi to nearly flinch as he knew that anger was directed at him," And I won't be able to dissuade you from this course of action…Correct?" Hanako probed with a glare.

Hiashi nodded, "No, I'm afraid not… As much as I hate my choice it's for the protection of our daughters and the children of the main family… I'm sorry Hanako-chan this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make." Hiashi said with sorrow in his eyes.

Hanako let out an annoyed sigh before continuing where she had left off, "In that case, I will support you in your decision…"Hiashi sighed in relief at that and a small smile came to his face as he thought of how kind his wife was," But don't think I won't punish you later on for forcing this on me and the other our family. "Hanako said with a serious look on her face.

Hiashi deflated at that, "As you wish my dear… I fully deserve whatever punishment you see fit to give out; considering I'm forcing you and the other parents to give up their children." Hiashi replied in sad tone; taking on the look of a man that had lost everything.

Hanako allowed some sympathy to show on her face and in her eyes, but she did not reply with words; instead she pulled down her husband so he could lay down with her on their bed.

Hanako sighed sadly, "But your punishment can wait… Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for the both of us, so let us get some sleep."

Hiashi nodded as he wrapped his arms around his wife in an attempt to comfort her. With that, both husband and wife relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

After midnight. The Hyuga branch family compound.

Hyuga Hizashi; twin brother of Hyuga Hiashi looked at the assembled gathering with a critical eye. To his right sat a young man that looked remarkably like him; his name was Hyuga Neji his one and only child. Another young Hyuga who was in his early twenties sat next to Neji and finally there was an elderly woman who sat to Hizashi left, she was the elder of the branch family.

It was Hizashi who spoke first as was his right," I have convened this meeting to discuss what our next course of action should be." See he had everyone's attention Hizashi continued on. "It has come to my attention that brother will be meeting with the Sandaime tomorrow morning alongside his immediate family. This is a cause for concern because my brother will no doubt ask our esteemed Hokage for help in protecting the children of the main family; if Hiashi succeeds we may lose the chance to complete remove of the threat main branch.

"We should strike at dawn then Hizashi sama while we have the element of surprise… It's the perfect time to attack seeing as the main family trash doesn't know you've removed the damnable Cage Bird Seal off of our foreheads." The older Hyuga male stated.

Hizashi raised an eyebrow, but showed no outward emotions, "Surely you are not stupid Tokuma." The now named Tokuma bristled in anger at that, but Hizashi continued on; ignoring the reaction of the younger man," We have already lost the element surprise because it took me so long to remove the seals and some of our family thought it was a good idea to start antagonizing the main house before we were ready… I tried to smooth things over with my brother by telling him they were isolated incidents, but I'm sure my brother already knows something is not right… I wouldn't be surprised if he already figured out I've cracked the Cage Bird Seal… Don't you find it strange that the members of the main family have changed their attitudes towards us? Or the fact that my brother outlawed the Cage Bird Seal from be applied or activated." Hizashi finished with a sneer.

It was at this point that Neji threw in his thoughts, "Maybe we can use the more militant elements in our family to our advantage Otou sama."

"Please explain Neji?" Hizashi asked as he looked at his son.

Neji nodded and continued to speak, "We will secretly support our family in continuing to antagonize the main branch; eventually they will be forced to retaliate. Then we appeal to the Fire Lord for his approval to rebel and give evidence that it was in self-defense… Of course, we can't make it to obvious so we will agree to punish the transgressors, but it will only minor ones.

Tokuma shook his head, "That will not work Neji kun. We can't be sure the Fire Lord would side with us...I still say that now is the time to get our revenge."

Hizashi glared at the younger Hyuga," Tokuma you still don't seem to understand our situation so I will spell it out for you… The problem with us attacking first is the fact it would sow the seeds of distrust between our clan and Konoha itself after our victory. The Konoha leadership may start to think we would seek revenge against the village as well for allowing the Cage Bird Seal tradition to remain in place and add in the fact that Konoha signed off on the forced relocation of branch family members to Kumo in order to cement an alliance… I wouldn't be surprised if the Sandaime came to the conclusion that we might target the village next in retaliation." Hizashi stated in disgust; disregarding the fact that member of the main family had been sent off to Kumo as well.

"Preposterous! Why would the Sandaime think we'd attack Konoha when attempting such a thing would lead to our destruction?" Tokuma blurted out before Hizashi could continue to speak.

"Yet we are planning a coup against the main family… How do you think that would make us look in his eyes if we don't have just cause and the approval of the Fire Lord?" Here everyone in the room flinched at what Hizashi just said. "At best we would be segregated even more heavily than we were under the main family, but at worst…" Hizashi let his sentence hang; it was easy to tell what he left unsaid. "So we must be careful not to let our desire for revenge lead us to death and ruin." Hizashi stated before turning to the elderly woman, "What are your thoughts on the matter Hisana sama? You have been awfully quite" Hizashi asked the woman who had remained silent up until now.

Hisana sighed, "I believe that Neji kun's plan is the best path to take…Also I have no doubt that the Sandaime already knows what we're planning. The old man can't truly do anything to aid Hiashi, but it is as you say he can take the main branch children into protective custody. Not only that, but the Sandaime can make our lives a living hell in the aftermath of it all if we don't do this the right way."

Hizashi nodded slightly, "I agree with your assessment Hisana sama, so we will follow my son's plan; since I agree that it's our best and only option right now."

Hisana nodded in acceptance, but Tokuma just glared angrily at Neji.

"So if Neji's plan doesn't work then what will we do?" Tokuma asked.

Hizashi took a slight glance at Tokuma before turning away, "If Neji's plan doesn't work we will be forced to leave Konoha."

Tokuma and Hisana gasped.

"But what about our…" Tokuma began, but he was silenced by a glare from Hizashi. A glare that screamed don't cross me or else.

"I have made my decision Tokuma. It would be best if you and Hisana sama prepare the Branch family for our plan B protocol if things don't work out in our favor… Stewing in impotent rage that we couldn't get our revenge as soon as we wanted won't help…" Hizashi pointed out upon seeing Tokuma seethe in anger," We will get another chance if we're smart and the opportunity presents itself." Hizashi promised.

Tokuma calmed down instantly at the rebuke and the promise his leader had added on, "I understand Hizashi sama and I apologize for my behavior."

"I understand as well Hizashi kun and I will, of course, make sure that our family is prepared to leave should the need arise. But even I have misgivings about leaving the Konoha." Hisana added.

Hizashi nodded, "I am glad we now have an understanding, so do any of you have anything else to add."

"I nothing that I can think of Otou sama." Neji replied.

Tokuma merely shook his head to indicate he had nothing else to say.

"Nor do I… I can see that you're committed to leaving Konoha if we can't get the support of the Fire Lord... I just hope you're making the right choice Musuko." Hisana said.

"As do I Kaa sama…Hizashi sighed, "Since there are no other items that need to be discussed I declare this meeting adjourned." Hizashi declared.

Later on.

Hizashi remained sitting in the room after Hisana, Neji and Tokuma left as he thought about whether he was making the right decision, but then Hizashi thought of all the pain the Branch family, his family had had to endure at the hands of the main branch and he reaffirmed his resolve.

"I will make you and your family suffer for letting Konoha throw away a part of mine just to secure an alliance with Kumo. That was the last straw… Hiashi." Hizashi declared.

The next day.

Kurenai and Hinata woke up early and got ready for the day; after that Kurenai began making breakfast. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and it was Hinata that went to answer the door; upon opening the door Hinata found that it was Naruto and Iruka and a bright smile lit up Hinata's face at seeing Naruto.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata exclaimed and Naruto returned the smile at the girl.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I told you we'd see each other today and I've kept my promise."

Hinata nodded, "Yes you did and a good morning to both you and Iruka-san… Why don't you both come inside? Kurenai sempai and I are just about to have breakfast."

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the house, "I'm really starved!" Naruto finished loudly and with that, he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran into the dining room.

Iruka sighed, he hadn't even been given the chance to greet Hinata, but he followed Naruto and a giggling Hinata anyways. Just as they entered the room they saw Kurenai come in as well.

"Hey, Kurenai san!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Good morning Kurenai-san." Iruka also said.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Iruka-san. I'm surprised you came here instead of just meeting us at the Hokage's office, but I'm glad you're here… Breakfast will be ready soon, so have a seat and make yourselves comfortable.

Here Iruka Shrugged, "Yeah, well I thought it would be a good idea for us to meet up at your house and go together Kurenai-san…That and Naruto wouldn't shut up about wanting to see Hinata-chan."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled in indignantly.

Kurenai and Hinata giggled at that.

"I see." Kurenai said with a nod as she walked back into the kitchen.

After a good meal, it was then that Kurenai spoke up, "Ok, let's head out. It would be disrespectful to make Hokage sama wait." Kurenai declared in a serious tone as she stood up and went over to Hinata; with Iruka doing the same with Naruto.

"YEAH! let's go see the old man!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, with a wide smile.

Iruka sighed, "Seriously Naruto kun you need to show the Hokage respect. He is your commander and chief now after all." Naruto looked up with a happy smile,

"But I am giving him respect." Naruto said stubbornly.

Both Kurenai and Iruka sighed this time but Hinata on the other hand giggled at the blond boy's happiness and this caused a smile to come to the red-eyed jonin's and the scared chunin's lips as they both placed a hand on Hinata and Naruto's shoulders respectively. A moment later the group disappeared in a Shunshin.

.

.

The Hokage's office.

Sarutobi Hiruzen grumbled as he did his paperwork, the bane of all Kages.

"I would rather be fighting the Kyuubi again." Hiruzen muttered just as two swirls of leaves materialized in front of him. Hiruzen smiled as he saw Kurenai, Hinata, Iruka and Naruto appear via Shunshin.

"Reporting as ordered Hokage-sama." Kurenai said formally, but Naruto in his excitement launched himself at the old man, Hiruzen's smile widened as he saw Naruto launch himself right over the desk, but Hiruzen caught the blond boy easily.

"Hiya, Jiji." Naruto yelled as he hugged the old Hokage.

Kurenai was about to scold Naruto, but stopped when she heard the Sandaime laugh, "And a good day to you to Naruto kun. How are you, Hinata-chan, Iruka and Kurenai-san doing today?"

"I'm doing great Jiji… Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello, Hokage ji-sama I'm doing well." Hinata said with a smile as she clasps her hands together in front of her kimono.

"I am also doing well Hokage-sama." Kurenai and Iruka both said in turn.

"So now we only have to wait for the others to show up and then we can get this meeting started." Hiruzen said with a smile and Naruto nodded rapidly at this due to his excitement. He hadn't forgotten about the surprise Iruka said was in store for him today after all.

It didn't take long for them to show up. Falcon arrived first via an ice Shunshin nearly ten minutes later and not long after that Hiashi along with his wife and younger daughter Hanabi walked through the door. Hiashi looked regal and stoic as ever, but it was easy to see it was a façade if you were observant. Meanwhile, Hanabi was trying to follow her father's example of stoicism, but that crumpled as soon as she saw her nee-san and nii-san.

"Good morning Nee-san, Nii-san!" Shouted the little girl as she ran and jumped into their embrace laughing all the while. Naruto and Hinata laughed as well.

"Good morning Imouto chan." Naruto and Hinata both said in-between their laughs.

"Nii-san…Nee-san I missed you both a lot, it been so boring lately because all I've been doing is training all day…I miss playing with you guys." Hanabi said with a frown as she hugged her big brother and sister; who hugged her back.

"And we missed you just as much." Hinata said with a smile speaking for both her and the blond.

"Yeah, I missed you to squirt!" Naruto agreed with a large smile.

"Hey, I'm not a squirt Nii-chan." Hanabi pouted childishly and Naruto laughed; while Hinata giggled.

Hiashi and Hanako smiled, but the Hyuga leader knew that things had to get moving along, "Come over here and stand next to your mother Hanabi-chan. We cannot hold things up after all." Hiashi gently chided.'

"Ok Tou sama." Hanabi chirped as she went over and stood close to her mother.

"Now we can get started." the Sandaime declared with a smile, before clearing his throat. "So the first matter that we should deal is the news that Iruka and his fiancé ANBU falcon have for you Naruto kun... Hanae-chan you may remove your mask." Sarutobi Hiruzen ordered.

A shocked look overcame Naruto's face as he saw the woman who took care of him when he was younger and even was his doctor. She also got Iruka to see his better side. Iruka and Hanae formed a bonded because of Naruto and it soon turned into love. A megawatt smile split Naruto's face at hearing this,

"Hanae-chan I'm so happy that your back. Dattebayo! "Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over and hugged the woman.

"It's good to see you to Naruto kun." The woman said gently as she returned the hug her son was giving her and as Naruto looked up he could see the warmth and happiness that shined through in her soft brown eyes."

"Do you want to tell him or shall I Hanae-chan?" Iruka asked as he walked up to her.

Hanae gave Iruka a look, "It was you who decided on the matter, I just thought it was a great idea and fully supported your decision... So I think you should be the one to tell him." Hanae said softly.

Iruka smiled, "Alright then."

"Tell me what! What are you going to tell me Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked impatiently; with annoyance leaking out in his tone.

Iruka laughed, "Well Naruto kun, Hanae-chan and I with the permission of the Hokage have been finally allowed to adopt you."

"So I have a Kaa Chan and Tou Chan now? Dattebayo!" Naruto asked loudly in excitement.

Iruka came over and joined the family hug," Yes, Naruto we are your parents; your new family and we will be there for you from now on." Iruka said this time to reinforce the news upon seeing Naruto disbelieving eyes

Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" Naruto loudly exclaimed with tears of joy as he slumped into the loving embrace of his new parents and hugged them tightly and this caused both Iruka and Hanae to tighten their hug even more.

Kurenai smiled at the new family, but a disturbing thought came to her mind causing the red-eyed woman to frown.

"If you could have adopted him why wait until now?" Kurenai asked simply; there was no accusation in her voice.

"Actually Hanae-chan and I tried numerous times to adopt Naruto, but the thrice damned civilian authority wouldn't allow it." Iruka growled out.

Hanae blew out a frustrated sigh and looked away, but the Yuki woman stayed silent. However, everyone but Naruto and Hanabi could tell she was angry.

"Then how were you allowed to adopt Naruto nii san?" Hanabi asked the question that was on Hinata and Kurenai's mind.

"Yeah, how were you able to adopt me Tou-chan… Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked parroting Hanabi's question as he looked to his mother and father.

It was Hiruzen that answered the question, "That would be my doing Naruto kun." This caused the children and the adults in the room to turn their attention towards the Hokage.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and sighed with a sad look in his eyes before explaining, "Since I reestablished the academy as a military installation all those who attend now fall under my authority… Sadly the reason things were much harder for you even after you joined the academy was because you still fell under civilian jurisdiction; just like all civilian students did.

"But Hokage ji-sama, I'm sure it wasn't easy to regain control over the academy if it's only now that you were able to do so… Was there some kind of loophole that you knew about? "Hinata asked; since she knew about the law which requires a sitting Hokage to lower the academy standards after three years of peace.

Hiruzen smiled at the girl," You are correct Hinata-chan… There is a loophole, but before I get to that it's important to know why the such a law was created in the first place." The Sandaime sighed, "The spirit of the Demilitarization law was to give the civilian students protection, so if they failed at being shinobi they'd still have the skills needed for civilian jobs; since the academy would teach civilian subjects in addition to shinobi ones… Having that safety net was seen as vital since the dropout rate increases during peace time."

Everyone nodded in understanding and even Naruto realized why that would be a smart provision to have; even if he'd never admit it.

"As for the loophole, it's a clause stating a law can be amended or even repealed if it severely reduces the military readiness of the village, but the Hokage must bring it to a vote in the biannual council meeting…Unfortunately, that vote is the only time the civilians have a say in military matters... I've been bringing it to the council for a long time and have had no luck fixing things until now." The Sandaime growled.

"I see; since this year the academy failed to produce any new genin you were able to make it an executive order and repealed the law." Hiashi said knowingly.

The Sandaime nodded. "It is as you say Hiashi-san. Fortunately the clause goes on further to state if there was zero growth in any area then the Hokage can unilaterally repeal the law and since no one graduated this term I was within my rights to act." The Sandaime said smugly; before his expression turned serious again as he continued to speak, "Another reason for this meeting has to do with Hinata and the situation with the Hyuga.

Hiashi just nodded as he wasn't surprised at all that the Hokage knew already.

"You already know Hokage sama?" Hanako asked; also not surprised.

"Yes, Hanako-chan I've known for some time." The Sandaime answered as he puffed on his pipe," But before we get into that I must first regret to inform you Hiashi-san, Hanako-chan that due to her teammate's... Incompetence Hinata-chan has failed her genin exam." The Sandaime omitted the fact that Hinata shared some of the blame as well.

Hiashi sighed at the fact his eldest daughter had failed, but he could use this. He could also see the shame on his daughters face so he decided to quickly put her fears to rest.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan as the Sandaime said it was your teammate's fault, not yours. Don't forget that I'm proud of you and I always will be."

Hinata let out a relieved breath, but still, a question nagged at her mind, "But Tou-san; don't all the members of a squad take responsibility for a team's failure? Hinata asked," I didn't try hard enough to get Shino and Kiba to work together." Hinata finished sadly.

The Sandaime nodded, "That's very mature of you to admit your failure Hinata-chan and while your assessment has merit you're also being too hard on yourself… The true genin exam is meant to show you what you need to work on, so mistakes are bound to happen and those mistakes don't always cost a genin team their promotion." The Sandaime corrected.

Hiashi smiled, "What Sandaime sama says is true Hinata-chan, so put your mind at ease."

Hinata just nodded as she trusted her father and the Sandaime.

Seeing his daughter was reassured Hiashi decided to move on to the next order of business to get this meeting over with.

"Sandaime sama since you already know about the internal conflict that's been going on within my clan I think now is a good time to tell you what my initial response will be." Hiashi said.

The Sandaime nodded, "And what have you decided to do and who will it affect? Hiashi-san." The Sandaime asked.

"My husband has decided that all the children from the main family should be moved from the clan and adopted as a safety precaution…And I agree with him as much as I wish it wasn't necessary." Hanako was the one to reply.

Hiashi then picked up where his wife left off, "For our daughter's things will be a bit different because they are my heirs… The story I will tell my father is that I banished Hinata for failing her genin exam and I did the same with Hanabi after her overly emotional response to her sister's banishment… Whether he accepts my decision I do not care."

Both the Sandaime and Kurenai sighed in relief, but Hanabi and Naruto gasped in wide-eyed shock and Hinata just lowered her head in sadness. Hinata had known this was a possibility for a while now and she accepted it since she basically lived with Kurenai anyways. But it still saddened her greatly; especially for her little sister who had had no warning at all.

Meanwhile, the blond boy was watching things unfold and he was getting angry that Hinata and Hanabi would be forced to leave their home and family. But all Naruto could do was clench his fists.

The Sandaime nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you've come to that conclusion Hiashi-san and as a parent, I understand how hard the decision must've been for the both of you to make…The only comfort I can give you is that they will be protected… I can't intervene in this matter just as I couldn't aid the branch Hyuga by abolishing the seal…They are both internal clan affairs." The Sandaime said.

Naruto's anger deflated as he heard what his Jiji just said and shock took over, as the reality sunk in that the Hokage wasn't as powerful as he thought they were. It was then that Naruto felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked to see his mother; who was smiling sadly down at him.

"I'm sorry you had to learn about politics so soon…I know how you believed the Hokage could do anything and it must be a shock to find out that isn't the case. But remember Naruto-kun no position of power is absolute and even an emperor, if he's wise has to listen to his people or eventually be removed." Hanae said soothingly.

Naruto just nodded as he tried to take everything in.

Here the Sandaime smile sadly as he realized Naruto's faith in the Hokage's position had been shaken somewhat, 'It's better that Naruto-kun finds out now about the limits of a Hokage's power…That way he will know what he's getting into should he still want to be a Kage.' The Sandaime thought to himself as he continued to speak.

"However I can protect anyone that separates from a clan since they no longer fall under that clan's rule and the Fire Lord would be unlikely to object to my protection." The Sandaime finished as he watched his surrogate grandson calm down.

Hiashi eyes widened in alarm, "Hokage-sama do you really think the Fire Lord will become involved?"

The Sandaime nodded, "In order for Hizashi to be successful and not suffer a backlash from me he will have to have the support of the Fire Lord." The Sandaime confirmed.

"But Tou-sama are things really that bad that we have to leave… Can't you fix it by getting rid of the seal?" Hanabi asked in a small voice; she was on the brink of tears and had a scared look on her face.

It was a departure from the normally happy little girl she showed only to the people who truly knew her. Yes it was true she portrayed a stoic facade as she had been taught by her clan, but to the people she cared about Hanabi was truly a firecracker. Seeing Hanabi in distress Hanako hugged her youngest.

"Yes honey your father is trying, but I'm afraid it's not as simple as that to make things right."

Hiashi came over and put his hand on his youngest daughter's head and gently rubbed her hair; hating the fact that she has to find out the ugly truths about this world when she was so young.

"Sadly Hanabi-chan removing the seal would only make things worse, the branch family has fallen too far into hate. But that is a moot point since I have a feeling my brother has somehow already succeeded in removing the seal on his own, and that's why the branch family has become increasingly rebellious over the past few months … For that reason, I've told the main family of the danger and have ordered them to treat them fairly despite my father's objections."

Sandaime took a puff on his pipe, "So Hizashi and the branch family are trying to provoke the main family into attacking first huh? The Sandaime mused, "Do you know how long they will wait to strike? And is the main family smart enough to not take the bait?"

Hanako nodded, Yes, Hizashi will wait… Though, I don't know for how long, but I'm reasonably sure that no one in the main family will be the first to attack. Seeing as they're no longer secure in knowing the Cage Bird Seal will protect them if the Branch family were to move against us; they know that the Branch family would have a very good chance of winning if a civil war were to erupt.

Sadly that last part was the wrong thing to say and Hanako only realized her mistake when she saw tears streaming down Hanabi's face, "Come now my little firecracker everything is ok. I'm so sorry that I frightened you." A Hanako teary eyed comforted as she hugged her youngest tighter.

"NO! KAA SAMA, TOU SAMA, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Hanabi cried out as she hugged her mother tightly. The little girl's tears came down faster as she cried. The mother, Hanako was also weeping and Hiashi the strong Hyuga clan head felt the tears come also, but with great effort, he pushed them back; to be strong for his family as he hugged both his wife and youngest daughter tightly. For Hinata, the sight was just too much to bear and she bolted from her spot next to Naruto to join the family hug; silently weeping now as well.

"It's going to be ok, Imouto, let it out and don't worry I will be there for you when Tou-san and Kaa-san can't be." Hinata said in-between her tears.

Normally Hiashi would be the one to voice worst case scenarios, but for his youngest child he would dare to hope that things would turn out alright. "And besides, it might not get to that point…I know my younger brother, if he can't get the Fire Lord to side with him he and the Branch will flee Konoha and you will all be able to come home." Hiashi soothed as he rubbed Hanabi back.

The Sandaime smiled sadly at the heartwarming, but tragic scene and allowed the family their time to grieve. Naruto for his part gritted his teeth in anger that this family was in so much pain.

"I sincerely hope you're right Hiashi san." The Sandaime stated.

Hiashi just nodded absently; wanting to believe his own words, but not quite being able to.

'They don't deserve this.' Naruto thought to himself as he clenched and unclenched his fist in frustration. Naruto felt himself being hugged by his mother and father again and Naruto smiled gratefully up at them; while Hanae and Iruka smiled down at him in return.

It took some time, but Hiashi and his family recomposed themselves somewhat as a still weeping Hanako and a nearly so Hiashi reluctantly let go of their daughters, but Hinata still kept a hold on Hanabi.

The Sandaime sighed," In the case of Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan Kurenai over here has agreed to adopt both girls. As for the rest of the children they can be adopted by the clans if they agree… Is that acceptable Hiashi san?" The Sandaime asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, that is more than acceptable Hokage-sama and I've already petitioned the Aburame and the Inuzuka for help with taking in the refugees from my clan this morning... Our clans are close allies so I am reasonably sure they'll be willing help us… It's a shame that this generations iteration of the Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka team failed so spectacularly and that the Ino/Shika/Cho met the same fate." Hiashi replied.

The Sandaime nodded, "Yes it was a shame… Anyways the only thing left is to sign the paperwork… For Hinata and Hanabi they can leave with Kurenai-san after they've signed the names…As for the other children, they will have to become wards of the state first and they will be under my protection as will Hinata and Hanabi." The Sandaime said.

Both Hiashi and Hanko nodded to this as they both sent glances at their daughter's before starting the paperwork. It was not long afterwards and with a simple stroke of a pen that Yuhi Hinata and Yuhi Hanabi were born.

Hanabi was happy when she learned she'd stay with her nee-chan; it was something she desperately needed to hear. So all she could do at the moment was continue to silently cry in her older sister's embrace, but it was a mix of happy and sad tears now. Hanabi just snuggled closer to her sister as she watched things play out, and a still crying Hinata smiled in relief at having her little sister in her arms. The girls then saw their parents come toward them and scoop them up into another hug. It was here that Hanako and even Hiashi broke down and cried in earnest as they hugged their daughter's tightly, to which the girl's hugged back. Hinata and Hanabi heard their parents say they loved them, a gesture the girls returned. Sadly Hiashi and Hanako could no longer take it and soon left the room. They left without their daughters and they left that room completely broken.

At seeing their parent's leave it was here the former Hyuga sisters broke down into sobs as they hugged each our tightily for support, and they soon found themselves scooped up into another embrace and they looked up briefly to see who it was. Hinata and Hanabi found that it was Naruto and he was crying just as hard as they were.

Hiruzen, Iruka, Kurenai and Hanae watched sadly as the young trio grieved together, but the adults let them have their moment. It was a little over an hour before the sisters calmed down. Now Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch; with Kurenai having taken Hanabi to her new home only minutes ago.

Hiruzen in an effort to cheer up Naruto and Hinata turned to Iruka, "Iruka kun do you think we should tell Naruto kun and Hinata-chan what teams they will be on…Assuming you both still want to be shinobi." Hiruzen said with a smirk.

Iruka was about to speak, but Naruto beat him to the punch "OF COURSE I STILL WANT TO BE A NINJA AND HELL YEAH I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY TEAM…DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed; with an annoyed look on his face, total ignoring that he had cut off Iruka. This earned him a sigh from Hinata and his mother and an annoyed from Iruka.

"Now Naruto kun, I understand that you had no parental guidance, but it's rude to cut someone off when they're speaking and to act the way you have in front of the Hokage." Hanae gently admonished."

"And mind your language young man." Iruka added.

Naruto's face went from annoyed to sheepish in a split second, "Sorry Tou-chan, sorry Kaa-chan." The blond mumbled as he lowered his head in guilt.

Iruka sighed, but a small smile came to the scarred chunin's lips, "That's okay Naruto; you're not used to being disciplined by a family since you were forced to grow up on your own. So it's understandable that old habits die hard…We'll have plenty of time to work on helping you to correct your behavior problems." Pausing for a moment and ignoring Naruto's indignant protest, Iruka continued with a smirk, "I think it wouldn't hurt to tell them, but I will ask you as well Hinata. Do you still want be a Shinobi like Naruto does?" Iruka asked in a serious tone.

Hinata nodded, "Yes I do Iruka-sensei…I can't really see myself doing anything else. Aside from perhaps politics or homemaking, but I'm not interested in either of those things; well maybe the homemaking will come later. "Hinata said with a blush as she shyly took Naruto's hand and the blond boy accepted her gesture as they both prayed they'd be on the same team.

The Sandaime smirked back, "Yes, Iruka-kun I think you might be right; especially considering they were slated to be on the same team from the start." At this Hinata and Naruto were shocked.

"What! You mean to tell me we were supposed to be on the same team all along? Then why were we separated Hokage jiji!" Naruto shouted in shock rather than anger; he was too happy to hear that he and Hinata were going to be a team to be angry.

"So, me and Naruto kun will be on the same team?" Hinata asked hopefully.

The Sandaime puffed on his pipe as he responded to the questions, "The reason it was ultimately decided that you'd both be placed on separate teams was due to the fact that it's tradition that if a Hyuga, Aburame and an Inuzuka are in a graduating class they will form a tracking squad; just like the Ino/Shika/Cho team were originally supposed to become a tradition… And yes Hinata-chan, you and Naruto kun are on the same team with your third teammate being Kaguya Kimimaro. A student who ranks first from another class... Usually, this team set up wouldn't happen since the first of the class and the deadlast along with top Kunoichi make a team. However, I am waiving that tradition in this case." Hiruzen said with a smirk.

Naruto was actually happy he failed now since it meant that some stupid tradition failed to keep him and Hinata apart. Naruto then felt an arm wrap around him from his side and he looked to see it that was Hinata, who had a small smile on her face. Naruto smiled back and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Well, I think that's everything Hokage sama, so with your permission, we'll be heading out." Hanae said as put a hand on her Musuko's and Hinata's shoulder as the two children stood up.

"Yes, we're finished here so you're all free to go and Hanae-chan." This got the Yuki woman's attention." Seeing as missions that need your particular expertise for the foreseeable future will be spare I'm giving you the week off to spend with your son; though I will contact you if things change of course." The Hiruzen said while smiling.

Hanae smiled, "Thank you very much Hokage sama, I appreciate your generous offer." Hanae said with a bow.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't as restrained as he whooped for joy upon hearing his mother would get a free week to spend with him.

"THANKS, JIJI YOU'RE THE BEST, DATTEBAYO!"

"You're very welcome Naruto kun." Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well, I guess we better get going… I promise Kurenai-san that I'd get Hinata-chan home promptly…So I will see you after you get off of work Iruka kun…I love you." Hanae said.

Iruka nodded, "Yeah I will see you then Hanae-chan and I love you too."

"BYE HOKAGE JIJI, IRUKA TOU CHAN! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled with a wide smile on his face as he rapidly waved goodbye. Naruto outburst caused Hanae to sigh and Hinata to giggle, but the Yuki woman smiled softly at her son's antics. Plus there would be plenty of time to help him learn manners so it wouldn't hurt to let him remain a child a little while longer.

"Goodbye Hokage ji sama, Iruka-sensei, I hope you both have a good day." Hinata parroted.

"Yes goodbye Naruto kun, Hinata. I hope you visit this old man again soon." Hiruzen said.

"Bye Naruto-kun and be sure to be at the academy for five am next week." Iruka chimed in with a smirk on his face.

"YOU KNOW IT JIJI…WHAT!" Yelled a smiling Naruto; only for the blond boy's face to change into a look of comical horror at hearing he'd have to get up that early.

And Hinata for her part she was shocked speechless. 'Are we really going to have to get up that early?' Hinata screamed in her mind.

"It was silent in the room for a few moments and then both Hiruzen and Iruka burst into laughter." Naruto kun the look on your face just now was priceless …I wish I had a camera on me right now." Hiruzen wheezed out and Iruka who was laughing just as hard nodded in agreement.

Hanae sighed, "Actually Hokage sama seeing as their team is already official why don't I just sign them up as their sensei instead? I believe that a jounin can make recommendations so it technically wouldn't be showing favoritism." Hanae interjected with a smile.

Naruto smiled, "Awesome! So you're going to be our sensei Kaa-chan…Dattebayo? " Naruto shouted in excitement; having forgotten all about needing to get up so early.

Hanae smiled, "That I am Naruto kun and I'm thankful the Hokage is allowing it, since it'll let me spend more time with you."

Once the two men finally calmed down it was Hiruzen that replied, "Hanae-chan you don't have to worry about favoritism and as for your suggestion… I approve on the grounds that I see no reason to deny such a reasonable request."

Hanae nodded with a bow, "Thank you Hokage sama and we will be seeing you soon I'm sure." And with that Hanae Shunshined away with both children in tow.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Iruka kun, please make sure that Hanae-chan doesn't change Naruto kun too much, too soon." At seeing Iruka's puzzled expression, Hiruzen added, "I feel that Naruto's childish naiveté will allow him to accomplish great things; despite the fact that he still will be forced to grow up faster than I would prefer."

This surprised Iruka," I will see what I can do Hokage-sama." The scarred chunin responded before going back to work.

Outside Kurenai's house.

Hanae, Naruto and Hinata appeared outside of Kurenai's front door.

Hinata turned to Naruto and hugged him.

"Bye Naruto kun, I will see you later." Hinata said with a blushed and a smile.

"Y… yeah, Hinata-chan I'll see you later." Naruto stuttered slightly; with a bright blush on his face.

Hinata then turned to Hanae after release Naruto "Goodbye Hanae sempai…I hope to see you soon." Hinata said.

Hanae smiled, "We will see each other soon Hinata-chan…You don't have to worry about that."

Hinata smiled in return and walked into her now official new home.

After that, the mother and son duo just walked, because she wanted to walk her son home and found out her son was of like mind when he spoke up.

"Kaa-chan can we walk home instead of using the icy flash jutsu thing?" Naruto asked a bit meekly.

Hanae smiled down at her son, "Of course we can Naruto kun and I think it would be nice if we ate out as well. We can bring something back for Iruka kun when he gets home." Replied the Yuki woman as she took her son's hand, a gesture Naruto eagerly accepted and with that they walked off towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Author note. I don't own Naruto or any other series that I may take inspiration from, it belongs to Kishimoto or to their prospective creator.**

 **I made one major change to chapter two and a minor one in chapter one well Both in relation to Hiashi's character, but only Naruto and Hiashi's interaction at the end of chapter two needs to be re-read to avoid confusion. As for Naruto and Hinata's relationship they're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet despite the fact they look like it, I'm trying to portray them as one step away from becoming a couple.**

 **Legend.**

'Regular. ' Thoughts.

"Regular." Normal speech.

 **"Bold." Bijuu/Summons /Possessed individual or second personality.**

 _Italics. flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A longer Road:**

The next day.

The Hyuga compound. Nearly 07:00.

Hiashi stood in his office and looked out the window at the courtyard below with two papers still in his hand. He had just read Tsume and Shibi's replies and was happy they had agreed to his request. Hiashi then heard the door open and someone enter his office, the Hyuga leader however knew who it was so he wasn't alarmed.

Ko opened the door and walked into the room and kneeled before the man he had sworn his loyalty to.

"Ko-san have the children and their parents been told what is to happen." Hiashi asked with his back still turned.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama as per your instructions they were awakened at precisely five o clock and Lady Hanako told them the news in the common room soon after that…The parents were understandably upset; even though they didn't show it like the true Hyuga they are…As for the children… They are taking the news well and are upholding the values of the Hyuga; despite being given such distressing news." Ko praised.

It was then that Hiashi turned around to face Ko, "That's good to hear Ko-san… How soon can they be sent to their new homes?" Hiashi asked.

"They can be sent right away Hiashi-sama, I will make sure that they arrive safely." Came Ko's response.

Hiashi nodded in reply," Take Hanako-chan with you just to be on the safe side Ko-san."

Ko nodded "I will take my leave then my Lord." Ko said as he stood up and walked to the door, but before he left the room he heard Hiashi speak again.

" Ko..." Hiashi said; surprising Ko with the lack of honorific. Ko turned to face Hiashi again as the Hyuga patriarch continued to speak, "If I don't get the chance to tell you later, I want to say thank you for all you have done for me and my family...Despite what we have done to your." Hiashi said with a slight bow.

Ko smiled a grim smile; easily being able to read between the lines, "You are welcome Lord Hiashi and for what it's worth, I do not agree with what the branch family...My family intends to do in seeking revenge. It's the main reason you have my loyal to the end Hiashi-sama." With that said Ko bowed and left the room to attend to his duties.

A small smile came to Hiashi lips as he watched Ko leave and the head of the Hyuga clan turned back to looking out the window and continued his vigil.

Uzumaki residence.

Naruto woke up and looked at his clock which said 10: 34. The blond boy smiled at the thought of having a loving mother and father as he got up and got dressed and raced down the stairs.

"BYE KAA CHAN, TOU CHAN, I'M GOING OUT TO MEET HINATA-CHAN...DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door after he heard his mother and father say bye.

.

.

Naruto ran full speed towards Kurenai's house and as he approached the house he saw Hinata come walking out the door; this brought a smile to his face.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted with a wave.

Hinata looked up and smiled at seeing Naruto running toward her, and soon enough the blond bundle of energy stopped right in front of her.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I hope you're having a good morning." Hinata said.

"I'm having a great morning now that I'm with you Hinata-chan! I hope you're having a great morning as well!" Naruto responded loudly his megawatt smile still in place.

Hinata blushed a deep red and smiled a bit shyly," My morning is great now that you're here as well Naruto-kun."

"So what do you want to do Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

.

.

Naruto and Hinata soon decided to just go for a walk together for starters. It was a nice sunny day and just a great day to be outside. So the young genin in training just walked hand in hand and enjoyed each other's company. After over three hours of walking around the village and spending and hour at the park, the duo came to one of the training grounds which gave Naruto an idea.

"Hey Hinata-chan, wanna spar for a bit since we're at one of the training areas? The blond boy asked loudly with a toothy smile on his face.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I'd like that." The girl replied with a grin.

Not long after Naruto and Hinata were in the middle of the training field facing each other twenty feet or so apart ready to do battle after their one hour warm up.

"So Naruto-kun what should the rules be?"

"Hmm... We'll both use anything we want, but the limitation is that we don't try to really hurt each other. How does that sound Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata just nodded with a smile at how vague the rules were.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan!" The boy yelled as he formed the seal for the Kage Bushin technique.

"Byakugan!" The girl called out loudly in response and slid into a basic Juken stance. "I'm ready when you are Naruto-kun." The blue haired girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

Naruto smiled and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" And thirty clones appeared next to and behind Naruto is a staggered formation.

"Alright, CHARGE!" The blond boy shouted and twenty of his clones did just that and dashed at the blue haired girl, while the other ten hung back. They rushed the girl and jumped at her all that once with their fists raised ready to attack.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I won't be taken out by such methods." Hinata yelled," Hakke Shou Kaiten!" Hinata yelled again and then she began to spin in place as she expelled a wall of chakra that formed a dome. The clones slammed in the chakra wall as it expanded five meters outwards; sending them flying and dispelling them before they even hit the ground.

"Nice one Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before nodded to eight of his clones and they sped toward Hinata, three coming from the front, one from each flank while two clones using the front assault clones as a boost and pole vaulted of their clone brethren's shoulders. The clones somersaulted over Hinata's head; twisting in midair they landed facing the Yuhi girl's back. The three in front threw haymakers; the one to the right threw a side kick, the left clone came with a flying knee and the two behind came in with punches.

Hinata darted forward and delivered three quick Juken palm strikes that took out the three clones in the front of her. The blue haired girl saw with her Byakugan that the five remain clones were regrouping so she spun around to face them; while keeping Naruto and the two remain clones in her field of vision.

The remaining clones scrambled to avoid crashing into each other and succeeded (narrowly.) Upon seeing they have lost the advantage of flanking their prey the five clones just recklessly charged.

Hinata smirked as she just held her stance. The Yuhi girl then flowed gracefully in and out as the Naruto clones attacked her and she struck all five down with ease; hitting them with palm strikes to the heart or brain.

Naruto smiled and was about to make more clones, but Hinata had other ideas as she blurred forward. The next thing Naruto saw was a palm, blazing with chakra as it sped towards his face…Only to stop a millimeter from his nose and he hadn't even had the time to form the seal for his jutsu.

"I win Naruto-kun." Hinata said sweetly with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled nervously and sweated a little, "Yeah you win…Again." Naruto then smiled happily as the Yuhi girl pulled back her hand,"But that was seriously awesome Hinata-chan I wish I was that fast. Naruto gushed.

Hinata smiled but then a thoughtful look came to her face, "By the way, Naruto kun why didn't you use more shadow clones in the beginning?" Hinata asked and she was going to continue, but stopped when she saw Naruto look down sadly, 'Did I say something wrong?' Hinata thought in worry.

Naruto sighed as he looked down sadly; Hinata's innocent question had reminded him of what he had learned from old man, that he held the Kyuubi. The blond boy knew he had to tell Hinata because they had promised there'd be no secret between them, that and she deserved to know. So steeling himself Naruto plopped down onto the ground and beckoned Hinata to do the same.

Hinata, was both confused and very concerned that Naruto now looked sad all of a sudden and due to something she had said no less.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Was it something I said? If it was then I'm sorry." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto shook his head and felt guilty that she would take the blame for something she didn't do.

"It's not your fault you didn't know. So don't go blaming yourself." Naruto said as he took hold of both Hinata's hand into his own and memorized the feeling; just in case his princess were to abandon him.

'Princess?' Where the hell did that come from?' Naruto thought in confusion.

The Yuhi girl for her part blushed when she felt Naruto take her hands into his own.

"Naruto kun?" Hinata questioned as she looked up and into his eyes, only to see sadness swim in his deep blue eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I have something I need to tell you; something that may make you not want to see me anymore." Naruto grimaced in pain at that last part as if physically hurt.

Hinata seeing Naruto in pain put her hand gently on the blond boy's face.

"There is nothing that would make me abandon you Naruto kun. The very thought is unthinkable to me." Hinata reassured.

"Don't be too sure of that Hinata-chan." Naruto opened his mouth to try to speak, but he hesitated and closed his mouth and he could feel himself start sweating. After two more attempts to speak Naruto was broken out of his inner turmoil by Hinata.

Hinata seeing the turmoil the blond boy was going through and the fact that he was sweating spoke suddenly," Naruto kun if what you're going to tell me is causing you this much pain I can wait until you're ready."

"NO! "Naruto yelled shrilly, his voice a higher pitch than he meant it to be, the blond boy winced at the sound of his own voice and Hinata was startled by it, "I mean no Hinata I want to tell you, but it's just very difficult for me. After all I just learned of this not too long ago." Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and after a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke, "I finally found out why the villagers never liked me Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly.

"Why don't they like you Naruto kun"? Hinata asked gently.

"The Kyuubi!" Naruto suddenly blurted out with his eyes still closed, "The Yondaime sealed the freaking Kyuubi inside of me." Naruto said finally; with tears now coming down his face

Once he said that Naruto expected Hinata to pull away frantically, but that didn't happen. In fact the opposite happened as the girl pushed herself closer and hugged the blond boy while crying herself and Naruto broke down into a sobbing mess of relief. As he buried his head into Hinata's deep blue hair and clung to her like his life depended on it; to which Hinata happily hugged him tighter in response. After a good ten minutes of the young couple crying as they held each other Hinata finally spoke.

"You don't have to worry Naruto kun, I've said it before and I will say it again I will not abandon you." Hinata finally said with strength in her tone.

"But aren't you afraid of me?" Naruto asked his voice muffled by Hinata's hair.

"Afraid of you? Of course not Naruto kun…You are its container, not the Kyuubi's itself; if you asked me if I'm afraid of the Kyubi? If it was unsealed and destroying Konoha right now then yes I would be terrified, but that's not the case because it's sealed within and I can't think of a better person to be its jailer.

"I...Thank you, Hinata-chan." A relieved Naruto cheered. Feeling much happier that he had got this off his chest and that Hinata accepted him. Acceptance was the best feeling in the world in Naruto's opinion.

Hinata gave the blond boy a beautiful smile which caused him to blush "Um, Naruto kun why don't we work on throwing practice now... I seem to remember that your aim could use some work." Hinata said.

"Ok, Hinata-chan." Naruto happily replied.

Time flew by as Naruto and Hinata practiced their aim; Hinata would help Naruto improve his throwing method. Naruto was proud as he felt that his aim was improving.

Two Hours later.

"I must say Naruto-kun you're getting better at this." Hinata praise as she looked at Naruto's target and saw that a good deal of his hits were in areas that could at least put a person down for the count.

"Thanks… Hey, Hinata-chan we've been out for a long time, so do let's go get some ramen like we usually do? My treat." The boy asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun I would love to." The blue haired girl replied with a smile. Naruto smiled as well and then grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off towards the ramen stand.

.

.

Naruto burst into the ramen stand, "HEY OLD MAN, HEY AYAME NEE-CHAN I'LL HAVE THREE EXTRA LARGE MISO RAMEN TO START…DATTEBAYO!" The blond boy shouted excitedly as he pulled a smiling Hinata in with him.

Teuchi and Ayame perked up at seeing their favorite customer.

"Hi Naruto otouto, Hi Hinata-chan." Ayame returned.

"Hey Naruto, your order will be ready in a few minutes and a large Vegetable ramen for the young lady?" Teuchi asked knowingly with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Teuchi san, Hi, Ayame-san and yes I will have one large vegetable Ramen please." Hinata replied; her smile still on display.

After Naruto finished his fifteenth bowl of ramen the blond boy looked out at the sky to see that the sun was beginning to wane.

"Wow, it must be like six or seven by now Hinata-chan. I think it's time we should head home.

Hinata nodded, having only finished two bowls of ramen, "Yes I think that'd be for the best Naruto-kun, we don't want our families to become worried." Hinata responded softly with a smile.

Naruto smiled back," Don't worry I will walk you home Hinata-chan!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun, "was all the girl could say as she knew that Naruto would not be dissuaded. And truthfully she didn't want to try and dissuade him anyways.

Hey, Ayame nee-chan, Teuchi oji-san could you give me the bill please!" Naruto shouted.

Once Naruto paid for their meal he and Hinata were out the door after a quick goodbye to ramen chef and his daughter.

.

.

The walk back to Kurenai's house was a quiet one and something the young couple wish would last, but as they say all good things must come to end and soon enough Naruto and Hinata were standing just outside Kurenai's house.

"I had a great time to today Naruto kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, I had a great time as well... Every day I get to hang out with you is a day well spent." Naruto replied with a huge smile on his face.

Hinata blushed and summoning up her courage, she kissed Naruto on the cheek, causing the blond boy to blush massively. The Yuhi girl smiled again and now had a blush equally as massive as the blond boy, "Good night Naruto kun." Hinata said cheerfully.

"Good night Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he turned to walk away, the blush from the kiss still clear on his face as it was with Hinata's.

After walking some distance from Hinata's house Naruto stopped, "YATTA." Naruto screamed out in sheer happiness at what just happened.

.

.

Hinata was still smiling as she walked inside her new home, "Kaa-san, Imouto chan I'm home." Hinata called out.

It was then that Hinata heard feet pounding across the hardwood floor and soon saw her little sister racing towards her.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hanabi exclaimed excitedly as she leaped into her big sister's arms to which Hinata easily caught her. The siblings hugged one another tightly; with Hanabi burying her face into Hinata's chest. After a few moments Hanabi spoke," I missed you Nee-chan."

"And I missed you Hanabi imouto chan," Hinata said as she smiled down at her little sister.

"So how was your date with Naruto nii-chan." The little girl asked with an impish smile on her face.

"It wasn't a date Hanabi-chan." Hinata refuted with a crimson red blush on her face.

"Sure it wasn't Nee-chan, you're in denial." Hanabi said in a sing-song voice. And it was to this that Kurenai came walking in.

"So did you have fun on your date with Naruto kun… Did you make sure to kiss him good night?" Kurenai asked nearly parroting the question the youngest member of the family just asked; with a smile on her face as she came into the hall.

"Not you to Kaa-san." Hinata whined, her blushed deepening due to her mother hitting the nail on the head.

This caused Kurenai and Hanabi to chuckle and giggle respectively.

"I will take that as a yes...Me and Hanabi-chan have already eaten since I knew you would eat out with Naruto-kun. However I still left you some if you get hungry again." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Thank you Kaa-san." Hinata thanked.

"So let's go and watch some TV before we turn in for the night." Kurenai suggested.

"Yeah!" Hanabi cheered as she ran into the living room.

Kurenai and Hinata smiled at as they watched her go and soon followed.

.

.

Naruto ran all the way home and ran inside, open and shutting the door with a bang.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan I home!" Naruto yelled.

"We're in the living room!" His father yelled back.

Naruto smiled and walked into the living and sat down next to his father, who was sitting next to his mother on the couch watching TV.

So how was your day with Hinata-chan." Hanae asked as she looked over and smiled at her son.

"It wasn't a date Kaa-chan." Naruto denied as he blushed red in embarrassment.

"I didn't say anything about it being a date Naruto-kun," Hanae giggled.

Iruka also laughed and Naruto blushed an even deeper red due to his slip up.

"She got you there, son." Iruka said once his laughter died down.

"Umm... Kaa-chan, Tou-chan can we just drop it." Naruto asked pleadingly with a puppy-eyed look.

Iruka smiled, "Sure thing kiddo you're off the hook... This time at least." Iruka said as he ruffled his son hair with his hand.

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled at his family.

By the way Naruto-kun we've already eaten, but I saved you some food. It's in the fridge if you're hungry." Hanae said.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan."

" So Naruto-kun do you think you're ready to start your new training? Iruka suddenly asked," I should warn you that it's going to be way more difficult." His father added in a serious tone; which was reflected by the serious look on the scarred man's face as he looked his son dead in the eyes...Searching for something Naruto knew not what.

"Don't worry Tou-chan I'll be fine." The blond said with his trademark goofy smile...But deep down he was nervous.

'It feels great to have family that cared about your well-being.' The blond thought to himself as he tried to believe in what he had told his parents.

Iruka sighed, "It's good to have confidence, but please don't take this lightly Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it. But In the end Naruto just nodded in acceptance and took his father warning to heart.

"Good I see you understand Musuko." Iruka said with a smile and Hanae smiled at her son as well.

So after watching a program on TV and eating the leftovers, Naruto felt that he should go to bed since he had to get up very early in the morning so he could get used to it for his new training.

"Uuh..." Naruto groans as he stood up and stretched. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, I'm going to head to bed now ok. So goodnight and I love you both." Naruto said as he hugged both his mother and his father.

"Good night Naruto... I love you too." Iruka said as he looked at his son and smiled.

"Good night and sweet dreams Sochi kun... I love you too." Hanae returned as she also smiling at her son.

With that Naruto raced upstairs and into his room. Once there he got undressed and jump into his bed. Not five minutes later he was fast asleep.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Author note. First off I want to say thank you for all the reviews. In all honesty, I would have taken a review that said this story is crap as a compliment.**

 **I don't own the Naruto series. It is owned by Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.**

'Regular' Thoughts

"Regular." speech.

 **"Bold." speech. / Bijuu/Summons/second personality /Possession.**

 _Italics flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Longer Road: Chapter five.**

Morning. The next day.

Iruka and Hanae decided to take Naruto to the park since they both had the day off. Afterwards Hanae wanted to see exactly where Naruto's level was at and she felt today was a good day to find out. That and she just wanted to spend the day with her family.

Once they arrived at the park they noticed the other parents were starting to leave with their children after spotting them or more precisely after spotting Naruto. Hanae looked on sadly as the park soon only had half the people it once did.

"How can people be so ignorant?" Hanae whispered.

Iruka sighed, "Sadly people just fear what they don't understand... it's fortunate that the villagers aren't foolish enough to try and go against Hokage sama ruling." Iruka said with a scowl.

Hanae frowned in displeasure as she thought about the day she found out the civilians had tried to petition the Hokage to strip Naruto of his basic rights. The poor fool of a messenger had been immediately sent to Ibiki. One hour later the Hokage made a public announcement telling everyone what had been attempted and warned that any abuse or unfair treatment of his grandson figure would not be tolerated and be punished harshly. That had been four years ago.

The major clans, the ninja of the Konoha and Hanae in particular had all been livid when they found out. Sadly even with the Hokage declaring the blond Jinchuriki his surrogate grandson the villagers still shunned the boy as much as they could, but at least it stopped any open abuse from happening.

Iruka grimaced as he watched his son lower his head with a downcast look on his face; bringing that up had been a mistake on his part.

"I guess your right Iruka kun...Let's just go to the training ground instead. This place doesn't feel so welcoming anymore...How does that sound Naruto kun," Here Hanae sighed softly," I had wanted to have some family fun at the park before we went off to train, but now that idea is shot." Hanae said with a weak smile on her face.

Naruto's head perked up at the idea of training and a wide smile came across the blond boy's face. This caused both Iruka and Hanae to smile sadly at their son in return, but the true meaning behind their looks went unnoticed by Naruto.

"That sound great Kaa chan." Naruto said happily.

.

.

Forty-five minutes later.

Iruka, Hanae and Naruto were standing in training ground thirty-two and after spending about thirty minutes warming up they were ready to begin. Iruka stepping forward; deciding it would be fairer for him to be their son's sparring partner and Hanae agreed, having easily seen her fiancé's intent.

"Since I am closer to your skill level I will be your sparring partner... So come at me anytime you're ready Naruto?" Iruka explained as he shifted into a loose fighting stance.

"Ok Tou-chan." Naruto yelled in excitement as he put his hands in the cross seal for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu; the blond knowing he was up against a chunin knew he would have to give his best.

"Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto yelled out and suddenly nearly six hundred copies of himself materialized around the blond and the boy wasn't even winded.

Iruka eyes widened in shock to find himself now completely surrounded by Naruto's.

"Well this is unexpected…It seems you're going to your hands full with our musuko Iruka-kun." Hanae remarked with a smile on her face.

"Laugh it up Hanae-chan." Iruka sighed as he strengthened his fighting stance and took out two kunai.

"Charge!" The original Naruto yelled.

And one hundred Naruto's clones did just as that as they threw wild punches and kicks at Iruka. Meanwhile Iruka, blocked, dodged and weaved throughout the clones slashing, stabbing and kicking expertly as he went and being careful to avoid hitting any vital areas. A number of puffs of smoke erupt from the dispelling of several Naruto's clones and Iruka used this as a cover to perform a Shunshin to escape being boxed in.

'This should do.'

Iruka thought to himself as he appeared twenty feet away from the front line of his son's little army. Iruka then threw both is kunai and impaled the too closest clones in their stomach's causing them to dispel. With his hands now free Iruka performed three hand seals and then put his hands to his month as if he was using a blowgun.

"Katon Hinotama!" Iruka called out and a bead sized fireball streaked toward the clones.

Naruto and his clones were about to laugh, but then the explosion hit and all the clones with a twenty-foot radius were instantly vaporized; reducing Naruto's clone army by half in an instant and throwing the remaining Naruto's backwards by the shockwave that followed.

Iruka not allowing his son any leeway took out a brace of kunai in both hands and threw them at the closest clones and destroying six more.

Naruto signaled the roughly seventy clones that survived the initial engagement to attack and they were instantly on top of Iruka before he could throw another kunai.

Iruka jumped back rapidly to get some distance before going through another set of hand seals and the chunin finishes the last seal just as the clones got within ten feet of him.

"Suiton Suibakuha!" Suddenly a large torrent of water surged from the nearby water basin and rushed towards Naruto and his clones; who all stared at it in wide eyed fear. In an instant they were engulfed and all the remaining clones were destroyed by the force of the water; while the real Naruto was swept towards the trees. Thankfully he hit a tree, a particularly big oak that held strong against the powerful deluge and stopped the blond boy from going any farther.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the force of the water press him hard against the tree. But finally after a long minute the water subsided and the blond boy was dropped to the ground; breathing hard and cough violently. After several moments Naruto shakily stood up and was about to rush back into the fight, it was that moment where Iruka appeared in front of him with Shunshin.

Naruto are you alright? Iruka asked with a concerned look on his face.

Naruto smiled weakly, "I'm good Tou-chan but why don't we finish this up with a good old fashion taijutsu brawl? You'd destroy me if we continue with ninjutsu." Naruto replied through his pants and Iruka nodded as he got into the academy stance once again.

Naruto assumed the same stance, but Iruka noted that it was much better than he had ever seen from the blond boy. There were less flaws and no obvious opening. The other thing Iruka noticed was that Naruto refrained from charging in recklessly.

Iruka sighed, "I guess I'll have to make the first move huh Naruto-kun." Iruka said and Naruto gave his father a foxy grin in return, "Alright then here I come Musuko!" Iruka exclaimed as he dashed at Naruto and the blond boy's eyes widened at his father's speed.

Iruka punched at Naruto and the blond boy blocked, only to wince slightly in pain and feel his arm go slightly numb from the hit as he was pushed back. But Naruto pushed through the pain and tried to deliver a side kick, but Iruka merely side stepped. Iruka then sent a knife hand chop at Naruto's neck to knock him out and end the match, but Naruto quickly went low performing a reverse sweep kick which Iruka simply jump over. But as his father was coming down Naruto came out of his sweep and lashed out with a side kick that Iruka blocked with his arms crossed, but in turn was surprised when he was pushed back five feet due to how powerful the kick was.

"Good job Naruto..." Iruka said and a foxy smirk again appears on Naruto's face as he fired off a fast punch which Iruka dodged. Naruto undaunted punched again but this time Iruka caught his son's fist, "However you still have a long way to go." Iruka stated before punching the boy in the gut causing him to double over in pain. But Naruto unexpectedly grabs onto Iruka's hand and using the momentum of his forward motion the blond boy delivers a powerful head-butt right into Iruka's chest; while pulling the surprised chunin in.

Hanae smiled softly at this turn of events, ' You underestimated our musuko and now you're paying for it.' Hanae thought to herself in amusement.

"Gah!" Iruka yelled out in pain as the power of the blow nearly floored him, "Naruto what the hell is your head made of Iron." Iruka said in between gasps for air as he took a few steps back; while clutching his stomach. The scarred chunin barely got a moment to recover when his instincts screamed at him to move and just in time to avoid a side kick and flurry of punches.

Iruka desperately backpedaled a dozen feet using his superior speed to get away from son's onslaught and to get some breathing room so he could catch his breath.

Iruka smiled a strained smile as he took his stance again, "That was a very a surprising and unconventional way to get out of disadvantage that could have led to your defeat and here I thought you were done for after that last hit I gave you."

Naruto smirked and rushed his father and threw a one, two punch combo and a kick; both of which Iruka blocked and the last one the Chunin dodged. Iruka then lashed out with his own punches and kicks, breaking Naruto's offensive and forcing the boy on the defensive as he frantically dodged and blocked.

'Enough of this…I need to go on the attack.' Naruto thought and he saw his opportunity as Iruka's next punch came at him. Naruto deflected the chunin's fist with his palm and countered with a rapid series of punches and kicks; forcing Iruka back onto the defensive as he blocked and dodged with slight difficulty.

'If I can just out last him I can win this.' Naruto thought to himself as he put more power and began to punch and kick more rapidly.

Iruka was now having a more difficulty in blocking and had to dodge more often, 'If this continues he could outlast me, but Naruto is so focused on attacking me right now that he's developing a case of tunnel vision...' Iruka noted as he looked into his son's focused eyes." if I can time it right I can catch him off guard and take him down.' Iruka thought to himself as he easily caught on to his son's strategy, but the scarred chunin had the advantage of being more experienced and saw the mistake Naruto was making right now. So when the next punch was thrown Iruka suddenly side stepped at the last moment causing Naruto to over reach with his attack and then Iruka struck... The chunin leg swept Naruto off his feet and take out a kunai he lashed out; only to stop centimeter from his son's neck.

It was a blur to Naruto, one moment he had been on the attack; the next he was on the ground in pain and a slightly panting Iruka was standing over him with a kunai pointed at his throat.

"Very good job Naruto but do you know why you lost?"

Naruto just looked up at his father in confusion and nodded, "What did I do wrong Tou-chan?"

"You were so focused on attacking me near the end and trying to win by wearing me out that you failed to take in your surroundings, in effect you were getting tunnel vision and your awareness suffered for it...Do you understand now Naruto?" Iruka asked as he pulled his kunai away from his son's neck and helped the boy to his feet.

"I think so." Naruto replied in an unsure tone.

Iruka smiled, "It will come with time as you gain experience... One of the top goals of this new training program is to have our students gain real world experience by conducting live fire training exercises that were ban in the academy during peace time until recently...So I must warn you Musuko there will be a very high chance of injury if you aren't careful. "Iruka warned his son.

"Also with the sparring sessions two things have been changed...The first change is that it's now anything goes rather than taijutsu only. And the second change is that girls and boys will be required to spar against each other." Hanae said after having appeared next to her family via an Ice Shunshin.

"Oh...But do you think I'll be really for that?" Naruto asked in worry. In one way the blond boy was excited about the changes, but it also made him nervous.

Hanae smiled, "It's not something you need to worry about right now Naruto-kun...I will definitely have enough time to prepare you for that part and with the help of shadow clones we're going to be starting right away." Hanae said and both parents purposely withheld the fact that there were going to be safe guards in place to make sure things didn't get out of hand at the academy.

Naruto scrunched up in confusion," How can shadow clones help Kaa-chan?" The blond boy asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed yet Naruto-kun?" Hanae asked gently.

Iruka let out a sigh as he face palmed, "For that matter didn't you listen when Hokage-sama taught you the jutsu?"

"I WAS LISTENING TOU-CHAN." Naruto shouted waving his arms comically, but the boy then adopted a sheepish look, "But I was so excited about learning a new jutsu that I kinda forgot what he said about it." Naruto said with nervous laugh; while scratching his head.

Iruka face planted when he heard that.

"Now, now enough of that Iruka-kun..." Hanae chided with a laugh," Anyways what you missed when you learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu is that all the memories a clone gains is sent back to the original, so in short if you create one clone and train with it for an hour you get the benefits of two hours of training. So..."

Naruto's eyes widened in understand, "If I were to train with say five hundred clones I would get five hundred hours of training in one hour... Naruto finished for his mother. "Wow that's so awesome Kaa-chan... Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

Hanae smiled, "Yes it a pretty useful jutsu to learn; along with the fact it's a good jutsu for tracking and spying, but the catch is that since making a lot of Kage Bushin so chakra taxing this method of training can be deadly. So I want you to promise me that you won't try this type of training on your own. Is that clear Naruto-kun." Hanae said with a stern look on her face.

Naruto nodded, "Ok Kaa-chan, I promise."

Hanae nodded in return, "Good… Ok now that that's taken care of let's introduce you to a new chakra control exercise and work on your taijutsu by teaching you another style."

Naruto groaned at the idea of doing chakra control. His control was decent enough in his opinion since he had Hinata-chan helping him; even if he still had some difficulty controlling it. The blond boy just didn't see the point in chakra control if he could already use the stuff. Training his taijutsu was ok in Naruto's mind since he did like to brawl, but he didn't think he needed another style and so he let his displeasure be heard like he always did.

"But Kaa-chan why can't I learn cool jutsu instead of boring chakra control and besides I already know how to use my chakra anyways and I already know taijutsu! Dattebayo!" Naruto loudly whined.

Iruka groaned in exasperation "Naruto; knowing how to use your chakra is not the same as mastering it. If you have poor control chakra it means you're wasting more chakra when using a jutsu… In a worst case scenario the jutsu you intend to use could fizzle or even backfire on you or your allies.

"Oh." Naruto said sheepishly.

"You can think of it this way as well Naruto kun" Hanae injected gently," The other side of things is when you take a ninja with great control his or her jutsu will be much bigger and stronger than the one with poor control. Also the ninja with greater chakra control has more options, because they can use the smaller jutsu that require fine control in addition to the large powerful jutsu." His mother clarified patiently."

Hanae knew the reason that Naruto hated chakra control was because it wasn't as flashy as ninjutsu. But he needs to learn that good control of chakra was a vital tool and that flashy wasn't always the way to go in battle.

"Well when you put it that way Kaa-chan chakra control doesn't seem as bad as I thought, still I think learning ninjutsu is cooler." The blond said with a smile; no longer as depressed about starting with chakra control as he once was...So why am I going to be working on taijutsu when I'm already decent with the academy style?" Naruto asked

"And ninjutsu you will learn...But when I deem you are ready for it and as for taijutsu… It's always good to have at least one other style besides the one taught at the academy; that and I think you'll like what I have in mind once you hear the details." Hanae replied with a secretive smile.

"Ok Kaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Now that that's taken care of we can begin...How many Kage Bushin can you make right now Naruto kun." Hanae said in amusement.

Naruto thought for a moment," I can make a lot I know that much, but I don't know exactly how many." Naruto replied.

Hanae nodded," Ok then Naruto-kun will start off small… Make one hundred clones."

Naruto nodded and put his hands in the cross seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and a moment late the blond boy was surrounded by a hundred clones and he wasn't even winded.

"So first things first; the real you and fifty clones will stay here and I will be teaching you taijutsu and the other fifty clones will work on the Surface Clinging Exercise. I will be sending a clone of myself to assist them..."Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Hanae whispered and one clone appeared next to the original with a gentle smile on her face.

After that Naruto watch his clones and his mother's clone walk away he turned back to his Kaa-chan with a foxy grin on his face before turning to face his mother.

"So what will I be learning?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Hanae smiled," I will be teaching you what I'd like to become the taijutsu styles of our family, so first I want to ask if we can take on Uzumaki as our family name and I hope you will agree to this as well Iruka-kun." Iruka and Naruto were both shocked at what his fiancé/mother had just asked.

Naruto smiled widely and was so full of happiness "Of course you can you're my Kaa chan." And Hanae smiled as her son continued," I think it would be great if you took my last name and I hope that you will to Tou-chan... That is if you want to." Naruto said with unusual softness in his voice.

Iruka smiled and nodded his head in acceptance, "Of course I would be honored to take on the Uzumaki name... We can go to the Hokage tomorrow and get the paperwork done so it can be made official." Iruka replied

And so the Uzumaki was born anew.

.

.

With Hanae's clone.

Hanae; well a clone of Hanae stood in front of fifty clones of her son as they all sat in front of her in three round of ten.

The exercise I'm going to teach you is called the Surface Clinging Exercise. "Seeing the clones about to complain Hanae quickly elaborated, "You'll only be using your feet for this exercise...Allow me to demonstrate how this technique is done.

Hanae approached one of the trees and then walked right up to the first branch and then sat on said branch. "The key to learning this skill is you must channel the right amount of chakra for it to work; use too much and you're blasted off the tree, if you use to little you lose your grip and fall off. Also chakra must be constantly channeled and the amount has to remain constant." Hanae explained.

The clones watched their mother in awe and he was now excited to learn this technique and they all tried to commit what their mother had said to memory. The key word being tried.

"So you can begin whenever you're ready; use your kunai to record your progress."

The clones gave a determined look and all chose one tree and ready to start the exercise.

"Ok here goes nothing!" Naruto clone 1 shouted as he ran towards the tree he had chosen. He managed to make it near the first branch before he started to have difficulties, so he pumped more chakra in his legs; a big mistake because as soon as he took the next step the clone was blown off the tree and crashed head first into the ground with a yelp. Miraculously he wasn't dispelled.

"You used too much chakra Naruto-kun. Hanae stated the obvious with a laugh.

Even with his head buried in the ground Naruto heard her," No shit Kaa-chan." Was the muffled replied.

"Language Naruto-kun."

Naruto clone 1 turned out to be ok since he didn't dispel, just a bit bruised as his mother helped him out of the ground. "Are you sure you're ok Naruto kun? That was a nasty fall." His mother asked again as she crouched over the clone, who was sitting on the ground nursing a bruised head.

Naruto clone 1 smiled widely at his mother's concern for him, "Sure I'm ok Kaa-chan… The only thing truly injured is my pride. But I'm sure me and my brother in arms will pick this up easily. "Naruto clone 1 assured confidently.

"Ok Naruto kun, if you say so." Clone Hanae said with amusement in her voice as she watched all the Naruto's try to climb the trees, but failing to make any additional progress causing Naruto clone 1 to sweat drop before getting to work himself.

One hour later.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WRONG?" Naruto clone 1 yelled angrily. Sadly the clones still hadn't made any further progress since the first clone tried and they had lost ten of their numbers since then.

"Language, Naruto you will need to control your temper if you what to master this skill. "Clone Hanae rebuked crossly with a stern look on her face.

Naruto clone 1 nodded meekly in fear. But in a moment of realization due to the clarity his fear gave him the clone realized he should ask his Kaa-chan's clone for help.

"Hey, Kaa chan can you help me out or at least give me a hint, I can't do it?" Naruto clone 1 asked as he lowered his head in sadness."

'Hm... What can I tell him?' Hanae thought to herself and then an idea popped into her head.

"Like I said Naruto-kun you're forcing too much chakra into your feet that you're blowing yourself off the tree." Hanae explained... So start with the minimum chakra you can use and if that doesn't work increase it slight the next time or try decrease the chakra if necessary. Continue trying until you find the right amount and commit it to memory by repeating the exercise over and over again until it becomes second nature."

Naruto clone 1 nodded and tried again as the remaining the thirty five clones stopped to watch.

After several attempts Naruto clone 1 was steadily gaining ground one step at a time with each attempt and soon he was sitting on the first branch of the tree.

"I'm getting it Kaa-chan...Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"Good work Naruto-kun, but continue to practice. We still have some time left before we're going to call it the day."

"You got it Kaa-chan," he said as a foxy smirk came to the clone's face, "In order to give this vital information to my comrades in arms I sacrifice myself so my brothers may emerge victorious!" Naruto cried out dramatically as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the gut; causing himself to dispel. Upon his dispelling Naruto clone 1 shared his breakthrough with his clone brothers.

Clone Hanae gasped and one fake tear fell from her eye.

"Alright. One clone said," We will honor that brave clone's sacrifice by conquering these trees and reaching the top...Charge! Dattebayo!" The same clone cried out passionately as he charged towards the tree in front of him and the remaining clone all whooped and hollered as they followed their new leader to glory.

Clone Hanae merely smiled at her son's clones antics.

.

.

With the real Naruto, real Hanae and Iruka.

"So let's get to learning this...What am I learning again Kaa-chan." Naruto asked cluelessly.

"I haven't told you yet Naruto kun," Hanae said with a smile," But it's called Baguazhang or Eight Trigrams Palm... It's a taijutsu style that came from a school called Wudang. After you have gotten Bagua down to an acceptable degree I will begin teaching you my personal style and finally I will teach you the other two styles of Wudang." Hanae paused at seeing Naruto paying close attention and she giggled at the way Naruto looked.

"Kaa-chan...Get on with it!"

"Hanae nodded with a smile, "Hai, Hai... So where was I, hmm…? Ah yes." Hanae said as if remembering something and upon seeing her son's annoyed look she continued her explanation, "Bagua could be considered the sister style to the Jukenho, but instead of channeling normal chakra into your attacks like Juken does Bagua is designed to eventually incorporate elemental chakra instead; another thing Bagua shares in common with Juken is the three advance techniques that students who are deemed to be worthy are eventually taught. These techniques came to be called Hakke Rai- Sho, Hakke Juha-Sho and Hakke Shougekiha… It is after mastering those three skills that your training as a student of Bagua is considered complete."

"That sounds so awesome... But let's get going and start training already!" Naruto yelled loudly with a smile on his face and flames of determination in his eyes.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea...So have each clone stand about ten feet apart from each other and in five rows of ten. Then I will show them the first fundamental of Bagua which is Circle Walking."

Circle walking? Why would I walk in a circle Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Hanae giggled, "It will help you achieve calmness, stillness and clarity. It will also aid you in gaining internal balance; which is important if you want to master control over your chakra... Do you understand this Naruto-kun?" Hanae said with a smile.

Naruto nodded hesitantly as his clones got into position,

"I think so Kaa-chan." The blond boy said as he was about to join his clones, but his mother pulled him aside.

"You will be doing something different for the time being Naruto-kun." Hanae stated.

Naruto tilted his to the side in confusion and his mother smiled at him again.

"I will be showing you the stances of Bagua since your clones can't help you in strengthening your body… Stance training is good because it develops strength and flexibility in your legs. You will also be going through the stances across the training field while performing the leaf balancing exercise.

Naruto just nodded in determination as he watched his mother go over to his clones and show them method of stepping.

.

.

Two hours later.

With Hanae's clone

The clones were making good progress with Surface Clinging Exercise having as they nearly reached three quarter mark in their third hour of practice.

Clone Hanae smiled, "Alright that's enough for now Naruto-kun you many all dispel."

"SURE THING KAA-CHAN!" A clone bellowed excitedly as he dispelled along with is comrades soon after.

Clone Hanae smiled as she dispelled herself as well.

.

.

The Naruto had been hard at work in performing his stance exercises and after an hour of hard work he had made good progress. He could now hold the leaf for five minutes and his stances were much improved and deeper than they had been before. After that his mother had shown him two types of stepping that Bagua had and the hand positioning as well. Hanae then allowed Naruto to dispel ten clones to get caught up and then he joined his clones in walking the circle. But he moved right to the chakra striking exercise that his clones had been taught.

With The real Naruto and Hanae Two hours later.

Naruto and his clones had just finished going through another circuit of circle walking again when they all heard their Kaa-chan clapping.

"That was very good my musuko... So we'll end training for today. Great job Naruto-kun, I'm so proud of you." Hanae gushed with a bright smile on her face.

Too tired to talk the real Naruto could only smile in return. He panting and was sweating heavily and he was also sore. Add to that he had just gotten back the memories from his clones and the mental strain was just too much. So he let himself fall backward; eagle spread style on to the ground.

Iruka who had been mostly silent spoke up in a worried tone, "Naruto you should wait to dispel you clones since you're so exhausted."

Naruto nodded tiredly in agreement when he quickly found himself in a loving embrace by his Kaa-chan and not long after his Tou-chan was sitting right beside them… Together the little family was just relaxed together.

One hour later.

"Why don't we go out for supper and then head home?" The soon to be Uzumaki woman suggested, "Also I'm going to get you a present tomorrow for working so hard today." Hanae suddenly said.

The Uzumaki family had stayed in the clearing for an hour and just relaxed and since Naruto had dispelled his clones twenty-five minutes ago Hanae felt it was a good time to head out.

Naruto who was sitting in-between his mother and father smiled widely, "What are you going to get me Kaa chan?" the blond boy yelled excitedly.

"That...Is a secret Naruto-kun." Hanae said with a smile.

"Aww." Naruto said with a cute pout on his face causing his mother to giggle and his father to smile.

"Well let's go to the ramen stand...I'm starting to get pretty hungry and picking up some ramen sounds good to me." Iruka said knowingly.

" **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL**!" It was then that sound that when heard would remind someone of a ferocious beast echoed throughout the clearing and it made Iruka and Hanae nervous.

"What in the world was that...It sounded almost like the Kyubi?" Iruka said as he put his hand on his kunai holster.

"That was...My stomach." Naruto replied with a sheepish smile as he patted his tummy. At that Iruka face faulted into the ground.

Hanae giggled, "Well let's get that stomach of yours fed Naruto-kun." Hanae said with a smile on her face as she stood up and helped her son to his feet, but kept his hand in hers.

Naruto just nodded with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Iruka said as he to stands up; putting his arm around his lovers shoulder; causing Hanae to smile at him as he then guided his family out of the training area.

.

.

"HEY OLD MAN, AYAME NEE-CHAN...I'LL HAVE TEN LARGE MISO AND FIVE CHICKEN AND PORK RAMEN PLEASE... AND GUESS WHAT IRUKA AND HANAE-CHAN ARE MY NEW TOU-CHAN AND KAA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

Teuchi came out quickly at hearing Naruto's loud voice, "Hello Naruto-kun…You're as loud as ever I see and hello to you as well Iruka-san and Hanae-san ….I hear that you finally got adopted huh Naruto?" Teuchi said with a smile.

Naruto nodded rapidly," You bet they did."

"Then congratulations in finally finding a family… I'm so happy for you. So to celebrate I will get working on your families order right away and it will be on the house." Teuchi said with a wide smile, "So what can I get for you and Hanae san, Iruka san?"

"Hello Ayame chan, Teuchi san…I have one large Miso Ramen. Hanae said with a gentle smile.

"Hi Ayame san, Teuchi san. And I will have what my fiancée is having." Iruka replied

"Come right up…It won't take very long." Teuchi said with nod as he walked back the kitchen.

Ayame smiled," Hi Naruto oto-kun and I'm so thrilled that you now have a loving family." Ayame said as she hugged her little brother; before turning to Hanae chan and Iruka. "Hello Iruka-san, Hanae-san and thank you for taking my little Oto in... It's been a long time in coming." Iruka grumbled a damn right under his breath and Hanae's eyes narrowed in anger, and Ayame winced at how that sounded.

'I'm sorry for the way that came out. It wasn't my intention to… "Ayame said with a strained smile after a few moments.

Hanae smiled softly, "There is nothing to apologize for Ayame-chan…I know you were just looking out for my son."

Iruka smiled as well, "What my fiancé said it right Ayame, so don't feel troubled over it."

Naruto watched on perplexed at the subtle war that had just been waged between his parents and his Nee-chan.

"Thank you for being so forgiving." Ayame said with a true smile and after that the young ramen waitress made her way over to serve other customers; seeing that Naruto and his family have already been taken care off.

Not long after Ayame left and she came back out with their food and the Uzumaki began to eat.

As the family ate Naruto piped up, "Kaa-chan where did you learn that awesome taijutsu style?

Hanae sighed sadly, but before Iruka could say anything she spoke, "It was before I joined the Mist hunter division, I lived with my clan in a temple on a mountain near the Mist village...There I trained in Baquazhang, Xing Yi Quan and Tai Chi alongside my clan... We were allowed to stay by the monks that lived there. Sadly, a little while after the Kyubi's incident our home was also attacked by rogue ninja and destroyed…I was the only survivor."

Naruto gasped and Iruka looked down sadly.

"I was severely wounded and played dead by putting myself in a state of false death. Luckily for me the bastards didn't check to make sure I was truly dead."

Here Naruto was trembling now and Iruka gritted his teeth in anger.

"After they left I healed myself as best I could and made my way to Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist…I swore vengeance on the ones that wronged me if I ever found them and I became a Mist shinobi in order to join their hunter nin division to accomplish my goal." Hanae said in a voice as cold as winter blizzard and her eyes were glacial. The also temperature dropped thirty degrees in the ramen stand.

Naruto was in tears now.

But the room soon returned a normal temperature again as if nothing had happened and Hanae smiled weakly, "But after what I lost I later gave up on revenge and my time in Konoha has help me heal even more; though if I ever find them I will kill them without mercy." Hanae finished in a firm tone and she left out the fact that Kiri later turned on her and anyone with bloodlines, the war that followed and that she had a son who died in the fighting.

Naruto got up from his chair hugged his kaa-chan, who hugged back.

"I'm sorry I asked Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Hanae let a tear slide down her face and hugged her son, "its ok...You couldn't have known and you were only asking out of curiosity Naruto-kun." Naruto just nodded, "Hey now's not the time for sadness let's just eat and enjoy ourselves ok." Hanae said trying to cheer up her son, but even she had a hard listening to her own advice.

So the Uzumaki family ate and chatted about happier things and Hanae forgot about her little trip down memory lane as she smiled and laughed at her son's and her Iruka kun's interactions.

Naruto hopped off his chair after finishing his meal, "Bye Ayame nee-chan! BYE OLD MAN!" The blond shouted at the end.

"See you later Ayame-san. Tell Teuchi I said bye." Iruka said; with Hanae saying the same, but more formally as they both stood up.

At this Teuchi came out of the kitchen, "I heard you Iruka san...Anyways I'll see you all later." Teuchi said with a smile.

Ayame smiled as well, "Bye…I hope you all come back very soon." Both Iruka and Hanae thanked Ayame and Teuchi as they each took their son's hand into their own and the family left the stand together.

The Uzumaki family walked home and people were glaring at Naruto like they usually did as the family passed by. Naruto ignored them, but Hanae and Iruka returned the glares.

'Don't they have anything better to do?' Iruka thought angrily and finally the scarred chunin snapped," Do any of you have a problem with my musuko... Because if you do please say it directly to my face so I can show you what I think of your opinion!" Iruka yelled.

"Yes, please do say something about my musuko and see what happens... So either return to your own affairs and stay out of our business or I will be forced to give you all a piece of my mind…And trust me it won't be pleasant." Hanae said as she added some killing intent in for good measure. This causes everyone to either scamper off or return to what they were doing.

Naruto smiled weakly, "Thanks Tou-chan, Kaa-chan." The blond boy whispered quietly. Which was uncharacteristic of the usually loud and happy blond boy.

"Any time Naruto." Iruka said with a strained smile.

Hanae just looked at her son in worry as they continued to walk home in silence. The rest of the way they weren't bugged by anyone.

.

.

The next day nearly 0700 hours.

The Uzumaki family stood in the same training area they had been in the previous day.

Naruto was doing his warm up as his father and mother watched, but the suspense finally got to him.

"Kaa-chan you said something about a present you were going get me today…Could I have it now?"

Hanae smiled, "Oh you mean the surprise I promised you yesterday." As she held up a piece of paper," This is what's called chakra paper and with it we can find out what your nature affinity is...Normally you wouldn't be tested until you reached the rank of chunin, but since genin are to be given advanced training you are now eligible." Hanae said with a smile that hid her nervousness well.

Naruto had an extremely excited smile on his face as he shakily took the paper from his mother. He was nervous about what his affinity was because he really wanted to have his mother's ice power.

"How can this paper tell us what element we can use Kaa-chan?"

"It's made from a special tree that's fed with chakra and it reacts when chakra is channeled into it." Hanae replied.

"That's so cool, who would've thought that paper could do that!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and a wide smile on his.

"Yes it's pretty cool Naruto-kun..."Hanae smiled, "The paper reacts differently to each element… For fire the paper burns, water, it becomes wet, for wind, it gets cut in half...For earth it crumbles to dust and finally for lightning it crinkles...So channel some chakra into it when you're ready and let's see what element you're aligned to." Hanae said; her smile turning to an encouraging one and she hoped for the impossible as she slowly handed the paper over to her son; who took it shakily.

Naruto took a breath." Here goes nothing." Naruto said to himself as he channeled chakra into the piece of paper in his hand.

The paper spit in half, Naruto was about to let out a sigh of disappointment, but then the unexpected happened as both halves of the paper became drenched, before turning to solid blocks of ice.

Three sets of eyes widened in shock at what just happened.

"AWESOME I'M LIKE YOU NOW KAA-CHAN... DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted happily as he jumped up high into the air being the first one to recover from their shock.

Hearing her son's yell shook Hanae out of her shock... Her prayers had been answered and she was so happy for her son.

"Well, Naruto-kun looks like my prayers for you were answered and I am so happy." Hanae said as her happiness just radiated of her and she smiled brightly at her son.

Naruto had tears of raw happiness coming down his eyes now.

"KAA-CHAN!" exclaimed the boy as he ran to his mother and hugged her tightly and Hanae returned her son's hug just as tightly.

Iruka smiled at the scene as he watched; not wanting to intrude on a special moment between mother and son.

"Well you really surprised me this time Naruto... Just like you always do."

.

.

Inside Naruto's mindscape.

Across the land all that could be seen was frozen tundra leading to a cliff as a blizzard raged on. Near the ledge a presence stirs… It was a massive artic fox with bluish/white fur and a feminine build; with a black yin symbol on its forehead and nine tails lying limply on the ground. The female Kyubi no Kitsune raised her head having sensed something awaken in her host and disturbed her slumber... After a moment large pair eyes opened to reveal icy blue orbs that looked on lazily, but glowed with great power.

 **"So my partner has finally been shown a part of his heritage…It will be interesting to see where he goes from here."** The vixen's voice was melodic and it carried across the landscape as she watched things play out from her host eyes. The vixen not being in any rush to meet the boy rested her head back on her paws and closed her eyes to take another nap.

.

.

The Hokage's office a little while later.

Knock, Knock, knock.

"Enter." Hiruzen stated not looking up from his paperwork.

In walked Iruka, followed by Hanae and finally Naruto.

"Ah Iruka, kun, Hanae chan and Naruto kun what can I do for you this morning?" Hiruzen said with a smile and at seeing the little family so happy "What happened?" Hiruzen asked after a moment.

"Jiji I wish to allow Kaa-chan and Tou-chan to take on the Uzumaki name." Naruto said ignoring his Jiji question for the moment in his excitement

"So you have decided on the last name you will be using...huh" Hiruzen stated and Iruka and Hanae nodded.

"And you agree with this Iruka-kun."

Iruka nodded, "I do Hokage-sama, it would be an honor to take on the Uzumaki name." Iruka said; saying the same thing he said to his son the day before.

"I see... Is there any special notes you would like me to add about clan jutsu, bloodline limits and the like." Hiruzen asked.

This time it was Hanae that spoke, "I have given that much thought and I will write up a list for you right now if you like."

Hiruzen nodded, "That would be appreciated and it will help us move things along more swiftly."

Hanae nodded, "As for our family bloodline and jutsu due to a miraculous turn of events we can now add the ice release and the ice jutsu as a family trait." Hanae said with a bright smile.

Hiruzen eyes widened, "Does that mean?" Hiruzen asked as he easily pieced it together.

"IT SURE DOES. I GOT MY KAA-CHAN'S ICE POWERS JIJI...DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed with a wide smile on his face.

 **Author note** **. I don't own Naruto or any other series that I may take inspiration from, it belongs to Kishimoto or to their prospective creator**

 **Legend.**

'Regular.' Thoughts.

"Regular." Normal speech.

 **"Bold." Bijuu/Summons /Possessed individual or second personality.**

 _Italics flashback_

 **So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter; sorry for taking so long...But I was just trying to make sure this chapter was fully edited. Hopefully me or my beta didn't miss anything. Also aside from Naruto having Hinata as his best friend early and learning Kage Bushin sooner there are two other pre Naruto part one changes I intend to make.**

 **Just so you know yin Kurama will personify the traits of yin... Though in the case of yin being slow that only means in deciding on things; not that her battle speed or reflexes are slow. Though she can choose to be slow.**

 **Word meanings.**

 **Musuko. son.**

 **Kation Hinotama. Fire Release Fireball. low C rank.**

 **Suiton Suibakuha. Water Release Water blast. High C rank.**

 **Update: I have made a few changes and have done some editing on all five chapters that been posted.**

 **First change is that I removed the picnic scene in chapter three so I could have Iruka come for Naruto.**

 **I also removed Naruto telling Hinata he has the Kyubi sealed inside of him and put that in chapter four.**

 **Also in chapter four I drastically shortened Naruto and Hinata's spar. Since I felt that Hinata would not have allowed Naruto the time he needed to overwhelm her in a battle of attrition.**

 **Anyways those are the major changes I can think of.**


End file.
